Moon Light's Call
by Summoner of Suzaku
Summary: The Vampire known as Yuki has received a card, inviting him to a store known as Moon Light's Call that caters to a vampire's every whim...some of which include slaves bred solely for blood and pleasure...
1. Moon Light's Call

Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

Sitting up in his chair, Yuki checked his watch _'Good, almost sunset.'_ Yuki stood up and walked over to the only window of his apartment. Yuki could just barely see the outline of the city through the highly tinted windows needed to keep out the sun's rays. Yawning widely, his fangs suddenly clearly visible, he made his way to the kitchen to get some beer. _'God what a day, I barely slept a wink.'_ Yuki took a big gulp of beer and grimaced, it never did taste the same after, well, you know.

**_Clank_**

Yuki looked up at the sound of his mail slot clanging shut. _'Damn, I thought I'd nailed that shut.'_ Grunting, Yuki stood up and walked over to check and see what had invaded his silence. _'Probably some crazy fan that'll risk the neighborhood to get me a letter.'_ For some reason, fans never seemed to think of using the Post Office. Bending down, he read off the envelope Eiri Yuki in scrawling letters. Yuki frowned seeing no return address; fans usually wanted him to know their name. Slightly more cautious now, Yuki slit the envelope with his long, impossibly sharp nail. Inside there was a little business card that read simply

**Moon Light's Call**, a shop for a Night Walker's Every Need

612 Rosemary St.

Open from **Dusk** till **Dawn**

Yuki raised an eyebrow, several questions running through his head. _ 'How the hell did they get my address? How the hell do they know I'm a vampire? And who the fuck chose that stupid font?' _Yuki walked over to the trash can and was about to throw it away when he thought _'What the hell, what else am I going to do tonight, write?'_ Yuki laughed at his little joke, he'd been having a writer's block for a few weeks now. Slipping the card into his pocket, Yuki checked his watch again, it was sundown. Grabbing his coat, Yuki opened his door and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath he started down the street _'Ah what a great smell, that of old trash and week old vomit.' _Yuki grimaced, not very happy for once that his sense had been heightened since he'd been turned, leaped onto a roof.

Leaping from roof to roof, Yuki made it to the address in about ten minutes. Jumping down, Yuki peered at the shop. From the outside, it looked like a regular rundown old heap typical of Rosemary Street. Checking for any hidden crosses, Yuki stepped into to the store and was greeted by a bell. Looking around, Yuki saw a few posters advertising blood banks and smirked. Hearing footsteps, Yuki turned and saw a man wearing a full dress suit walking towards him.

"Mr. Yuki?" Yuki nodded his head wondering how the guy knew his name. "I'm assuming that you got our letter? If not, please tell me because I'm horrible at assuming, and well you know what they say about those people…" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You know, that it makes an ASS out of yoU and… oh never mind, if you'll just follow me, I'll give you La Grande Tour." Yuki shook his head and followed the guy out _'some people sure love to talk.'_

Following the guy out of the lobby, Yuki walked down a narrow hallway that ended at a door. "Now listen, whatever you see through this door, has never been seen by mortal _customers_ before. We have a separate shop for them." Opening the door, the man led Yuki into another hallway lined with doors on either side. "Here on the left is our main blood closet, you know extra blood and all. Over here on the right is the blood extraction room, we only have human familiars working in here due to the, er, temptations offered by blood collecting. Over here is our spell and charm department. Just between you, and me they don't work very well, I've always preferred good old booby traps. Next-door is our electronics store complete with the newly developed sun detectors, holy water repelers, and the good old burglar alarms. Over here is our weapons store where you can by all the weapons that you'll ever need, human or demon made. This door leads to our five-star hotel complete with dusk wake up service, complimentary blood, and room service…" At this point, Yuki started to block things out. Yuki looked around some of the doors, trying to see what was inside. Nearing the end of the hall, Yuki turned back to the man just as he was saying "and finally, this last door, is in my opinion, the best of them all" Yuki rolled his eyes. "In this room, is the pride of this building, the "Factory." In here are the specially bred humans needed for bloodletting, pleasure, servants, ect. As a new customer, you may choose one on the house." Yuki raised an eyebrow '_Now, this was getting interesting.'_

"And why would I want on of these when I could just get any plain old human off the street?"

"Because Mr. Yuki, these are specially bred into a certain category. For instance, let's say bloodletting. These humans have been designed to have the richest tasting blood, they also have the unique ability to survive on very little blood as well as the ability to regenerate new blood very quickly." Yuki raised an eyebrow; they were starting to sound kind of good. "Impressed? Good, if you follow me, you may have your choice." Yuki walked into the room, and was at once impressed. Inside the room, there was top of the line cells, with white walls, no dirt, food and water slots, and best of all, a one-way mirror.

"Why are they all asleep?"

"Because Mr. Yuki, we like our humans to be pure, since the moment of either their capture, or the point when they turn 15, they are kept asleep. Their new master is the first face they'll see." Yuki was impressed in spite of himself. Walking down the aisles of cages, Yuki looked in on each sleeping human. Female, blond…female, brunette…male, black…male, what the heck would you call that. Yuki stopped looking down at the sleeping form of what looked like a 19 year old who had bright pink hair.

Yay! Done! God, it seemed so much longer when I was writing it! Oh well, next chapter coming soon to a near you! Allrighty then review or die!


	2. Yuki's New Acquisition

I'm baaaaack! Yay, hopefully a slightly longer chapter than before. Please read and review. Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

"Er yes, him, well, he kind of had a little spunky phase before he turned 15. Anyways, his name is Shuichi Shindou; he's 18 years old, and is genetically bred for bloodletting. One of the finer ones in that class if you can look over the pink hair." Yuki looked down at him and for some reason, he just knew that this was the right one.

"I'll take him"

The man looked at Yuki for a second like he was crazy then the better came of him and he said "You sure? I mean, we have some real nice blond woman who are at the top of their-"

"No, I want this one" Yuki could feel that the sun was going to rise soon_ 'God, have I really been here for 10 hours?' _Feeling goose bumps go up his arm, Yuki could tell that he was either going to have to hurry, or stay the night in their hotel.

"Mr. Yuki, seeing how you may have to hurry home, I would like to offer our delivery service, free of cost. Mr. er, Shindou would arrive at your house around, say, sunset?" Yuki nodded and turned to leave "I do hope you'll shop with us again." Yuki nodded _'I wouldn't really call it shopping, I never really paid for anything.'_ Yuki went out of the "Factory" and into the hall. Once there, Yuki continued down it back into the reception area. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Yuki saw what looked like a human receptionist with the nametag **Ayaka Usami**. Yuki opened the door and walked out into the pre-dawn air.

Once home, closing the door behind him against the penetrating rays of sunlight, Yuki surveyed his apartment _'Shit, what in the world have I gotten myself into. Now I'll have to take care of the baka.'_ Yuki shook his head and looked over at his computer that had a half started sentence on the page. _'God, I'll never finish this in time.'_ Shutting off the computer, Yuki started to get ready for bed, but first warmed himself up some blood. Once in bed, Yuki was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Waking up around 7:00pm, Yuki stood up, stretched, and went over to the fridge for some blood _'No wait, that's what my new human? slave? pet? is for.'_ Yuki got a beer instead. Going over to his computer and turning it on, Yuki took a large drought of beer. Grimacing, Yuki turned to his computer to see what he'd written last _'Crap, pure and simple crap, and what do we do with crap? Why we delete it of course.' _Yuki smiled and hit the delete button. Taking another sip of beer, Yuki tried to think of what he'd written so far in his book _'Let's see, teenager who doesn't fit in…gets a tutor…becomes friends with him…tutor gets drunk…gets paid by two guys…calls kid over…rapes him…lets the others guys at the kid…now the kid's at the hospital…does he go back and kill the tutor…or does he go to the police…that is, the question." _Yuki sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was going nowhere. Yuki gave up and went over to turn on the ol' tube.

"_Head line news today! Another mysterious body has disappeared near the New Hope Temple on Franklin Street making the death toll in that area now 10. Investigators have promised that a full investigation is underway."_ Yuki smirked; Tatsuho was getting a little braver now that his cover as a monk seemed to be working. Yuki never did understand why his brother bought the old temple when he new perfectly well that he couldn't enter any holy place. But, you never knew. Checking his watch (it said 7:30) Yuki turned off the TV, stood up, and walked over to check the suns position. The guy had said that the Shindou kid would be delivered around sunset. Not seeing the sun's shape anymore, Yuki guessed that the delivery people would be here at any time. As if hearing his thoughts, Yuki's doorbell rang. Yuki jumped, mentally chiding himself for being surprised; after a few hundred years, you just kind of stopped being surprised.

Walking over to the door, Yuki looked through the eyehole on the door. Not seeing anything, Yuki unlocked the door, and opened it. There, on his front porch, lay the sleeping form of the boy with a note taped to his face. Grimacing, Yuki reached down and took the note off the boy's face.

Dear Mr. Yuki- 

_Here is some info on the boy in case you are interested-_

_NAME: Shuichi Shindou_

_AGE: 18 years_

_SPECIALTY: Bloodletting_

_Inside his pants pocket is a syringe and some medicine that you can use to wake him up if you desire to. If you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by._

_-Sakano-san_

_PS-Don't hesitate to punish the human, after being asleep for four years, he may be a little impertinent._

Yuki raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the human who was now snoring gently. Yuki shrugged and picked him up amazed at the lightness of the human. _'Well I guess when you don't eat anything for four years, you really wouldn't.' _Yuki walked into his apartment and set the boy down on his bed. Getting the syringe out of the boys pocket, Yuki looked at the bottle of medicine for a moment _'How the hell am I supposed to know how much to give him?'_ Yuki sighed and filled up the syringe half way and brought the needle swiftly into the boys arm. Pushing down on the top of the syringe, the medicine slowly left the syringe, and entered the boy's bloodstream. Taking the needle out, Yuki threw it in the direction of the trashcan. Hearing slight moaning sounds, Yuki turned back to the boy. Shuichi's eyelids started to flutter, and his head moved slowly from side to side. Seeing the boys eyes start to open, Yuki suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. _'What's wrong? Did I eat something bad? No, I can't get sick…what is it?' _Yuki suddenly realized what it was, he was nervous! He hadn't felt nervous since, well, he couldn't remember.

(Okay people, this is the point when, duh duh duh…. we switch to Shuichi's POV)

_'God, my head hurts so much, where am I?'_ Shuichi's eyes flickered open. Looking around the room, Shuichi took stock of what was happening. _'Okay, I'm in a bed, and there's a guy standing next to it, I definitely think that I've been sold' Trying_ to sit up, Shuichi gasped as his head felt like it was going to burst. Laying back down, Shuichi tried to remember what his trainer had said about this _'You'll wake up, feel disoriented and then remember, above all, you are a-' _Suddenly, Shuichi gasped as the blond man came down on top of him and turned his neck in one swift movement. Seeing the man bare his fangs, Shuichi froze, knowing all to well what was going to happen. The man came down on his neck and bit into it. Shuichi gasped as he felt sharp pricks of pain, and then moaned as it turned into something quite different. As suddenly as it started, the man pulled back, wiped his mouth slightly, and let Shuichi fall back to the bed. Shuichi just laid there for a while, totally drained of energy. Shuichi could almost feel his body quickly producing more blood like it was bred to do. Gazing up through half closed eyes, Shuichi saw the man looking down at him.

Before he could control it, his little obnoxious side came out "What do you think you're looking at?"

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked "You, you little baka. I'm thinking how it'd be nice to drain you of your blood right now. I did pay for you" Shuichi gulped and pulled the covers over his head.

Argh! The end of the chapter is here! Run for your life! Laugh Anyways, I know I promised you a longer chapter, but this just felt like a good place to end. So, next chapter is already started on my computer, so it shant be long now.


	3. When Yuki meet Shuichi

Okay, so I've checked to see how much I'll have to right to give you guys a decently sized story, and on Word, that's about six pages, so don't blame me if it takes me a month to write this '_cringe'._ Anyways, we start out again with Shuichi hiding under the covers after Yuki's taken his first taste of him. Once again, standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

Yuki looked down at the little cover-covered lump on his bed and smirked. He had to admit, it was kind of fun making the little baka cringe. Yuki walked away from the bed and checked the clock, _'If I hurry, I could probably make it to the store in time to get some food and stuff for him' _Yuki looked back at the lump _'Nah, I think I'll just let him go hungry.' _ Sitting down at the table, Yuki pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Inhaling deeply, Yuki thought how nice it was that once you where dead, you didn't really have to worry about smoke killing you. Hearing the rustle of covers, Yuki looked out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't turn his head. Seeing the boy sit up and glance at him, Yuki pointedly looked away and kept his eyes on the wall. Hearing the bed creak, Yuki knew that the boy had gotten out of bed.

Feeling a presence behind him, Yuki said, "What do you want…"

The boy hesitated "I-I'm hungry."

"So am I" Yuki looked pointedly at his neck. The boy gulped and quickly went back over to the bed. Yuki chuckled and took another drag off his cigarette. _'I guess the whole vampire thing's still a little new to him.'_

(Okay people, Shuichi's POV time)

Shuichi sat on the side of the bed and just stared at the golden head for a while. _'God, I'm starved.'_ Shuichi got off the bed and went to the kitchen skirting the chair where the man sat. Opening up cabinets at random, Shuichi was surprised to find them empty. Seeing a fridge, Shuichi went over to it. Opening it up, Shuichi's first thoughts were that this guy was a total drunk, and then that vampires couldn't get drunk. Closing the fridge and opening the freezer, Shuichi froze; it was full of frozen blood sacs. SLAM Shuichi jumped back as the door was shut forcefully in his face. Turning around, Shuichi saw the man standing there _'Damn! I didn't even hear him get up!'_ "What was that for?" '_Ah man, there goes my obnoxious side.'_

"You were letting out the cold baka," Shuichi pouted and almost right on cue, his stomach gave off a long, and defiantly heard, growl. Yuki smirked and went to go sit back down. "If you're hungry, that's not my problem, your "manager" never mentioned anything about feeding you. All that he said was that you serve me, I don't serve you." Yuki took another long drag of his cigarette and turned away.

"But, but, I-I'll die if I don't eat!" Shuichi's stomach gave off another audible growl.

"Death's really not to bad you know. All you have to worry about is keeping fresh blood flowing in your veins. Also, in my case, deadlines."

"Are you a writer?" Shuichi slowly walked up behind the man and just stood there.

"No baka, I'm a postal worker" Yuki chuckled at his own joke and took a drag of his cigarette. Shuichi pouted for a little bit, then went back over to the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Yuki sat there for a while before Shuichi said, "So, what's your name?"

Yuki froze, and then slowly answered "You don't really need to know that."

"What should I call you then?" Shuichi saw the man rub his temples, and guessed that he was annoying him. Turning over in bed, Shuichi closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"My name's Yuki. Eiri Yuki." Shuichi opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

After what felt like a few hours of sleep, Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and started to sit up, but paused when he felt a weight beside of him. Glancing over, Shuichi's eyes widened, seeing Yuki sleeping there beside of him. _'I guess there aren't any other beds in the apartment.' _Getting up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping form, Shuichi started to explore the apartment. His tour ending quickly, with only the bedroom/kitchen, a bathroom, and what could possibly pass as a study. Going back into kitchen, Shuichi sat down in a chair and looked at the door that led to the rest of the world _'You know, it really would be easy to go over, turn the knob, and walk out to freedom.'_ Shuichi got up and walked over to the door. Turning the knob and opening the door, Shuichi was half ways out when he was thrown back, and the door was slammed shut. Slamming into a wall, Shuichi gasped in surprise, and slid to the floor. Trying to get up, a hand suddenly punched him in the stomach, and the breath was knocked out of him.

"Where the fuck did you think you were going?" A voice said quietly, but deadly. Shuichi gasped trying to regain his breath, and looked up through his bangs at Yuki.

"I, uh, needed fresh air?" Yuki's fist connected with his jaw, and Shuichi could've sworn that he heard a crack. Lying on the floor, Shuichi whimpered and put his hand to his mouth where a thick warm fluid was dripping out. Pulling him up by his shirt, Yuki was about to hit him again, when he noticed the blood on his mouth. Shuichi saw Yuki's eyes shrink up, but it didn't register to him what was going to happen. Faster than he could follow, Shuichi was thrown on back to the ground. Feeling his head connect with the floor, Shuichi groaned. Even more quickly, Yuki was on top of him, looking down at the blood dripping out of his mouth. Yuki lowered his head and licked the blood off of Shuichi's chin. Still slightly dazed, Shuichi just laid there, his eyes widening at the contact.

Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear "I wouldn't want to have to chase after you tonight, it would just ruin the whole day, you know?" Shuichi gulped, finally finding his breath again. "And you know what, I do believe that you've made me hungry again." _'Double gulp.'_ Yuki smirked and pulled off Shuichi's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing you pervert vampire person! Thing!" Shuichi started to struggle against what felt like iron arms holding him down. Yuki put his hands on top of Shuichi's to stop him from at least flailing around. Bending down, Yuki bared his teeth and bit into Shuichi's skin right below the collarbone. Shuichi gasped at the pinpricks of pain on his chest, his vision dimming, and then going black altogether.

(Switching back now into Yuki's POV)

Sitting up slowly, Yuki wiped his mouth and looked down at the unconscious form of the boy. Yuki smirked, knowing that the baka wouldn't try that stunt again for a while. Standing up, Yuki left the limp form on the ground, knowing that he would come around sooner of later. Seeing that the sun had finally set, Yuki decided to get out for a while. Now wanting to come back and find the boy gone, Yuki decided to put him in the bathroom. Picking him up, Yuki carried the limp form into the bathroom and set him down the floor. Closing the door, Yuki took a chair and put it under the handle so that the door couldn't be opened. Checking once more that the sun defiantly was set, Yuki pulled on his coat, and left. _'I better get that boy some food, maybe then he'll shut up.'_

(Switching back now into Shuichi's POV)

Shuichi lay on the bathroom, trying to gain back his senses. Blinking, Shuichi sat up, the room swimming in front of his face. _'Okay, I'm in the bathroom, now what?'_ Shuichi stood up and tried the handle. "Of course it's locked, he wouldn't just put me in here for no reason…" '_I wonder if he's still out there?' _Shuichi started to pound on the door. "YUKI! IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, YOU BETTER LET ME OUT! I'M NOT KIDDING! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN GET OUT BY MYSELF!" Kicking and screaming at the door, Shuichi began he's quest to knock down the bathroom door. As quickly as it started, the door was yanked open, and Shuichi, caught in mid-kick, fell flat on his face. "THANK GOD! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him off the ground, and Shuichi was faced with someone who looked like Yuki, except, he had black hair. "Huh?"

"Yell much?" The man said. Carrying Shuichi by his shirt, the man dumped him on the bed and went over to the kitchen to sit down. Turning on the television and turning it to Music Fan, the man proceeded to watch a Nittle Grasper rerun. Shuichi got off the bed and went to stand behind the man.

"So, uh, do you like Nittle Grasper?"

"Did I give you permission to come over here? God, what is with my brother? Has he done anything to you yet? You really need to learn some rules here. And as an answer to your question, do birds fly.

"Actually, some don't, so is that a yes or no?" The man glared at Shuichi and turned back to the TV.

"It's a yes stupid, what are you, retarded?" The man grinned wickedly at Shuichi. "You know why I like it?

"No…."

"The whole band, including the god-like Ryuichi" the man sighed and Shuichi got an uncomfortable view of his fangs "is dead." The man smiled. "It's not a very widely known fact."

Shuichi gaped. "WHAT! Ah man, the one band that I actually started to like is dead." Shuichi looked at the man and saw he was looking at him. "What?"

"You know what" the man got up "I never thought I'd say this about a human, but you kind of look like Ryuichi. I don't just mean face wise, but your body shape is pretty similar." Shuichi started to back away _'I'm starting…to get…a really…bad feeling…about this…' _Shuichi blinked, and when his eyes opened that ½ a second later, he was on the floor, with the man on top of him. _'Why do I always seem to end up in this position?'_

Oh no! Gasp! What will become of Shuichi next? Well you'll just have to wait for my next chapter. Not even wild horses can drag it out of me. Anyways R and R please! I'm craving feedback!


	4. Shuichi's Issues

Hello all! Summoner here! Have I got another chapter for you! Of course I do. Last chapter left us with Shuichi on the ground, and Tatsuho is on him. . Oh the happiness of it all. Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

Shuichi looked up into the face of the man who looked like Yuki. Not really liking what he saw, Shuichi turned his face away. Unfortunately, this gave the man a strait shot at his neck.

"Now then Shu-chan, how about at this point, you can pretend that I'm Yuki, and I can pretend that you're Ryu-chan!" The man sighed, "It's kind of like virtual feeding, you know?" The man lowered his head down and opened his mouth to let the teeth rest on Shuichi's skin, but not puncturing it. When the man slowly dragged his larger than normal teeth across Shuichi's neck, Shuichi groaned, he's head turning into the teeth by pure instinct. The man smirked and dug his teeth into his neck a little more, not exactly making puncture holes, more of scratches, drawing little lines of blood. Licking it up, the man pulled Shuichi half ways up and started to run his hands up Shuichi's spine. Shuichi groaned; arching his back, his eyes closed. The man glanced at him, halting his hands track and opened his mouth placing his sharp teeth on Shuichi's neck. Biting in, the man started to suck on the thick rich blood. Shuichi felt himself going into oblivion when the teeth were tarred out of his neck, leaving paths of dripping blood on his neck and bare chest.

Looking up through his half closed eyes, Shuichi was struck by the weirdness of the situation. In front of him were what were almost exact copies of themselves except for the hair color and the line of blood dripping from the black haired one's mouth. Closing his eyes, Shuichi feel into the beckoning oblivion's hands, and blacked out.

(Okay people, POV switching time. This is Yuki's story now)

"Okay you bastard, you have five seconds to explain why you're here, and why I shouldn't punch the crap out of you" Yuki was livid, and still holding a shopping bag in his hand.

"Hey bro! What did you get? Raw liver? More blood? Naw, that's what you have Mr. Blood Bank over there for… hmmm…so? what did you get?"

Yuki sighed "Tatsuha, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, can't a man check up on his brother every few hundred years?" Tatsuha walked over to Yuki and took the bag he was carrying. Taking it over to the counter, he spilled the contents of the bag onto the countertop.

"Tatsuha, go away, don't you have some funereal to damn with your presence or something?"

"Let's see, bread, P and J, soda, huh? Oh, no, I am booked all next week though. God, so many people to damn, so little time. Let's see, what else… apples, pocky! Yum!" Tatsuha popped a piece of pocky into his mouth. "Hmmm, ice, blood, oh, what's this?" Tatsuha held up a pair of metal chains and a whip. "Someone going to have a party that I didn't know about?"

Yuki glared at him "No, I felt that I needed some restraints on him during the day when I can't go chasing after him in the light."

"Sure, whatever man, **_I _**believe you." Yuki glared at him, almost seeming to try and burn him through with his evil eye. Taking a beer out of the fridge, Yuki walked over to where Shuichi was lying on the floor. Picking the limp form up in one hand, Yuki carried Shuichi over to the bed and laid him down in a pile. Looking at him, Yuki saw a thin line of blood coming out of his neck wound. Feeling his eyes dilate in anticipation, Yuki shook his head and turned away. Seeing Tatsuha smirking at him, Yuki glared in return, walked over to the counter, and picked up the chains, intending to install them on the wall.

"You know man, if I where you, I would have chosen some young blonde. They always do seem to make better blood slaves."

Yuki glared at him "No one asked your opinion tard bait."

Tatsuha smirked "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the coffin today?"

Yuki sighed, and stopped his quest to find a screwdriver "Remind me again why you're here?"

"I have been sent by the head of the esteemed Usegai family to find this ditzy human who seems to have forgetten that you serve vampires for life. Ayaka Usami or something like that." Yuki looked up from his search for the truant screwdriver _'I've seen that name before, but where?'_ Yuki shrugged and went back to looking for the screwdriver. Opening a cupboard and seeing it, Yuki smirked and took it out. Walking over to the bed, Yuki grabbed the chains and some screws on the way. Climbing onto the bed, Yuki went to the wall behind the head of the bed, and held the first chain in place while screwing it into the wall. Taking the second chain, Yuki placed it about three feet away from the first one, and screwed it into the wall.

"Anyways man, just thought I'd stop by to check out your new item and see if you knew of this Ayaka chick. I better leave before sunrise, and I still have to check a few more places. See you around." Tatsuha opened the door and jumped down the steps to the street. Taking off, he soon disappeared around the street corner.

Glaring at the open door as if trying to will it closed, Yuki sighed and got off the bed to shut it. Looking down the street towards the pre-dawn sky, Yuki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening his eyes and closing the door, Yuki walked back to the bed and grabbed hold of Shuichi's wrist. Putting it into the chain and snapping it shut, Yuki did the same with the other hand. Now, Shuichi was lying there, with his arms three feet apart, on chains no longer than a foot long. Yuki smirked _'That should keep him there at least for awhile.'_ Going back into the kitchen to put away the last of the food, Yuki saw a note on the table:

Eiri-san,

It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry to leave you a note like this, but I want to meet with you. Just to catch up on old times. Say, 1:00pm at the Starlight hotel on 5th Avenue? I have the whole penthouse reserved. Hope you can make it

-Yuki Kitazawa

Yuki frowned and crumbled the note up. _'How did that bastard get in here?'_ Kitazawa had been Yuki's sensei for almost a year after Kitazawa had turned him. The relationship had ended very quickly though when Kitazawa had thought to pawn him off as a toy to some rich mortal. Yuki had only been a new vampire then, not very strong, and defiantly not ready to hunt for himself. He had fled to Japan after his friend helped him escape from the zoo-like building of the mortal. He hadn't heard from, or about Kitazawa since then.

Hearing the covers on the bed shift, and the slight rattle of the chains, Yuki turned him head back to the bed, and got ready to see what Shuichi would do.

(Yay! POV switching time! Don't ya'll just love it!)

Shuichi groaned and tried to move his head, only to stop as there was extreme itching coming from the bites on his neck. Opening his eyes, Shuichi looked around. _'God, this seems to be my life story, lie on the ground, be used as a suck toy, then wake up on bed. Oh the joys of my life.'_ Looking around, Shuichi was glad to note that the other Yuki seemed to be gone for the moment. Trying to sit up, Shuichi frowned as he noticed that for some reason, his hands seemed to rest about two feet above the bed, and weren't budging much. Looking up, Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw the reason.

"YOU FUCKING CHAINED ME UP! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Shuichi yanked at the chains some to see how much they would give. Not satisfied with what he got, Shuichi glared at Yuki.

"You're the one who ran away baka. I just REALLY don't feel like running after you during the day." Shuichi sputtered and sat up, his arms folded since the chains were so short.

"Did they have to be so short? My arms are going to go to sleep!"

"Not my problem. You should have thought of the consequences before you did something stupid. Besides, Tatsuha is right no matter how much I want to admit it. You need to be taught manners, you are a slave after all, and you should act like one."

Shuichi's mouth dropped open. "What? But…" Shuichi stuttered for awhile, then frowned "Who's Tatsuha?"

Yuki smirked "The one who chewed your neck open and looks like a demented me." Shuichi gaped at him, remembering the weird obsessed Nittle Grasper fan who thought he looked like Ryuichi. Closing his mouth, Shuichi looked over at the counter and saw the food that Yuki forgot to put away. Seeing it, he started to drool, his stomach giving off an audible growl. Yuki smirked and went over to the counter. Getting out the peanut butter and jelly, he spread it on a piece of bread and carried it over to the bed. Sitting in front of Shuichi, Yuki held out the piece of bread, and waved it in front of his face and then holding it just out of Shuichi's reach.

"You want this?" Shuichi moaned and tried to reach it even though the chains severely limited him. Pulling against the chains, Shuichi tried to snatch the bread with his teeth.

"Come on Yuki, I'm hungry!"

Yuki smirked and dangled it in front of his face "See this? This is me not caring." Shuichi glared and sat back on his heels. Tensing his muscles, Shuichi prepared to leap. Jumping at Yuki, with his stomach in mind, Shuichi didn't see the hand come at the back of his head. Lying on his face, his hands stretched behind him, Shuichi saw stars dancing in front of him. Yuki smirked and ate the piece of bread.

"Lesson one, you won't do anything that I don't tell you to do. That does include jumping at pieces of bread. Lesson two, you don't get anything that I don't want you to have. This included food. Lesson three, you will do everything I tell you to do. Understand? Good. Now then, do you want food?" Yuki looked at Shuichi, who was lying on his stomach, his head still hurting from the punch.

Looking up through his bangs, Shuichi said "Please Yuki, I'm hungry." Yuki grinned and got him a piece to toast.

"See how nice it can be here for good boys?" Shuichi glared at him while eating his piece of toast. Yuki got up and sat next to him, tilting his head. Yuki felt Shuichi tense up at the contact, and smirked. "I'm not going to do anything baka, I'm just looking at your neck wound." Looking at his neck, Yuki saw that it had tare lines from where Tatsuho's teeth had forcefully been pulled out. Going over to the medicine cabinet, Yuki got out some antiseptic, some cotton balls, and a Band-Aid. Walking back over to the bed, Yuki proceeded to clean Shuichi's wound. Shuichi flinched as the antiseptic stung his neck. Yuki looked at him, then back at the wound. Taking the cotton ball off, Yuki opened the Band-Aid and put it over the wound. Getting up, Yuki threw away the cotton ball and the Band-Aid wrapper. Shuichi watched him get up, and felt the itching on his neck start to recede. Lying back down, Shuichi decided to try and get some sleep. Closing his eyes, Shuichi felt himself drifting into sleep after only a few minutes.

(Yay! POV change! Yuki's time!)

Looking over at the bed, Yuki was amazed to see Shuichi sleeping. '_I would have guessed that after all the time he spent unconscious, he wouldn't need any sleep. Oh well, no biggy, now at least it'll be quiet.' _Throwing the wrappers into the wastebasket, Yuki reached into his pocket and got out the note from Kitazawa. Reading it again, Yuki shook his head at how arrogant that bastard was. _'He thinks that after all these years, he can just come by and order me to meet him!' _Yuki crumbled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket._ 'Screw this, I'm not going.' _Yuki went over to his couch, and laid down to get some rest.

(A few hours later)

Yuki sat up from the couch and shivered. He glanced around the room and saw that the door was open. _'What the…'_ Yuki got up and closed the door. Seeing the back of the, Yuki screamed. Nailed to the back, were the chains from his bed, and a square of flesh that had the name Shuichi carved into it. Looking away, Yuki ran to his bed, wishing that some it were some sick mistake. Reaching the bed, Yuki saw a note taped to the wall where the chains used to be. Picking it up, Yuki read:

Eiri-san

I thought I told you to meet me, and you must always follow your Sensei's orders. Now I'm very disappointed in you. If you want your human back in anything less than ten pieces you had better meet me at the before designated place in one hour.

-Yuki Kitazawa

Yuki fell to his knees in disbelief. _'Shit, what am I going to do now?'_

Yay! End of chapter! Oh, what will Shuichi do now? Is he dead? Did you guys like my little twist with Kitazawa still being alive? Oh! Oh! Does anyone know where Yuki saw Ayaka's name before/Sees a raise of hands/ Yay! Well you'll find out next chapter if you don't remember. See ya'll next time! Please R and R.


	5. Kitazawa's return

/Sighs/ oh the harshness of it all. You're all true slave drivers at the heart you know. I'm slaving away day and night, working with sweat on my brow, for this. I'm REALLY sorry about the length of the last chapter. It's just that it took me so long to write it, I thought you guys deserved an update. But! I'm back to work /dodges a whip/ and I've worked hard on this one. Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

Yuki stood up and glanced around, still in a daze. _'How could I let this happen? Why would Kitazawa do this? What am I going to do now?' _ Yuki walked over to the door and grabbed his coat. Leaving the house, Yuki made sure to lock the door. Checking that he still had Kitazawa's note in his pocket, Yuki jumped down the steps and raced off in the direction of the Starlight hotel. Taking off at a light jog (which is like marathon speed for humans), Yuki went down the street towards the hotel. Reaching it in about 10min, Yuki stood there panting slightly. Looking up, Yuki saw what looked like 25 stories. Not really feeling like going through the lobby, Yuki jumped up 10 feet to a first floor balcony.

Continuing up this way, Yuki finally reached the penthouse. Swinging over the balconies edge, Yuki landed on hands and feet like a cat. Standing, Yuki walked over to the penthouse door and tried to make it budge. Not really feeling like breaking the glass and tripping the alarms, Yuki looked for another way in. Not seeing one, Yuki turned back to the door, trying to see if someway, it could be unlocked. Looking at the door, Yuki was surprised to see that it was unlocked and slightly open. Looking around warily, Yuki opened the door and stepped into the penthouse. His eyes adjusted quickly to the pitch black of the room. Looking around at his surroundings, Yuki saw furniture typical of a hotel. Yuki tilted his head up slightly, and smelled the air around him, trying to catch a sent of either Kitazawa or Shuichi. Catching the slight scent of fear and sweat, Yuki turned towards what looked like a bedroom door. Walking over to it, Yuki saw that it was locked. _'Well of course it is, he's not going to make this easy is he?'_ Yuki froze as he felt someone's hand wrap around his waist. Quickly turning around, Yuki found himself face to face with the one person he had hoped never to see again, Kitazawa.

Kitazawa stood there, smiling slightly at Yuki. He looked exactly the same as Yuki remembered him. Neat, and that overpowering sense of power.

"Where the hell is Shuichi?" Yuki could feel his hands balling into fists.

Kitazawa smirked "You'll get him in due course. But for now, we have a little catching up to do." Pointing towards a chair, Kitazawa took one opposite of it. Yuki glared at him for a while, then sighed and flopped in the chair, careful to keep his eyes on Kitazawa the whole time.

(POV changing time!)

Shuichi laid on the floor, barely clinging to conscience, his mind replaying the events of the last hour.

(Flashback)

_Shuichi was jarred from his sleep as a hand went over his mouth, and the chains were pulled from the wall. Shuichi's eyes widened with surprise. Looking up through eyes still crusted with sleep, Shuichi saw the face of a man who was hauntingly beautiful; his eyes seemed to go on for eternity. Looking around the room, Shuichi saw that Yuki was asleep. _ 'Why now of all times?' _ Shuichi looked around for a way to try and wake Yuki up. Not seeing any, Shuichi kicked out at the man. The man only laughed and gripped him tighter, still covering his mouth. Glaring at him, the man pulled out something from his coat. Shuichi's eyes widened at the flash of a knife._

"_Now then Shindou-kun, let's say we leave your Yuki-san a little present." The man brought the knife down and cut off a square of flesh from Shuichi's chest, about 6inches in each direction. Shuichi screamed into the man's hand, his eyes brimming with tears._

_The man glanced at him and grinned, "This is only the beginning of the pain, and soon, you'll wish that I'd just killed you now." The man wrapped his arm around Shuichi's, making sure to keep his hand on his mouth. Shuichi gasped at the hot blood flowing from the wound, and the stinging pain. _

"_Now then, I can't have you giving away our little secret can I?" Shuichi felt something hit his head, and then all just went black._

(End of flashback)

Shuichi tried to sit up, but gasped when a wave of pain hit him and quickly lay back down. Opening his eyes, Shuichi looked around the room where he was. _'It looks like some expensive hotel room.'_ Looking down at his wrists, Shuichi noted that his wrists still had the chains on them from Yuki's house. Seeing his chest, Shuichi groaned and looked away. _'God, it looks like a bear used me as a chew toy then spit me back out.' _Not wanting to remember his introduction to Kitazawa, Shuichi closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain; however, all Shuichi saw was the memory of the last hour. Licking his lips, Shuichi felt his lips crack under the sudden weight. Swearing, he tried to lick up the blood so that Kitazawa wouldn't smell it and come back in. Shuichi was surprised that he had finally been left alone, Shuichi had been almost certain that the pain would never end.

Gritting his teeth against the wall of pain, Shuichi sat up, gasping at the unpredicted amount of sheer agony. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, Shuichi took stock of himself. _'Um okay, scratches, broken arm, ergh, is that a lost fingernail? Um, bloody mess of chest, tender scalp, and hmmm, what's this? Bite marks? From a vampire? I never would have guessed that would have happened.' _Shuichi tried to grin, glad that at least his horrible sense of humor wasn't gone. Not wanting to try and get up, Shuichi turned his head towards the door, trying to catch a sound of, well, he wasn't really sure. Hearing the quiet mummer of voices, Shuichi was surprised; he hadn't really been expecting to hear anything. Listening closer, Shuichi was even more surprised to hear what sounded like Yuki voice! _'That stupid baka! I'm forced to stay in here, bleeding to death, and he's out there, chatting away with that…that…monster! THAT'S SO SELFISH!' _ Shuichi frowned and tried to hear what they were saying. Frustrated, Shuichi debated with himself whether or not he should yell to Yuki that he was in here.

Before he could make up his mind, Shuichi heard footsteps coming towards the door. Felling his heart thumping in his chest, Shuichi looked up to the opening door.

(Change of POV to Yuki, but like 20min. before Shuichi heard the footsteps)

Yuki cautiously sat down across from Kitazawa. That smell of fear and sweat was still pretty prominent, and Yuki was sure he only needed 1 guess to guess who it came from.

"So then dickwad, you said you wanted to talk, so talk, I really don't have all day, and I want to get my human back."

Kitazawa smiled "So impatient? Well, you always were. Do you remember the first time I took you hunting? God, you were so excited and the blood lust filled you so completely that I had to restrain you from tackling the first human you saw." Kitazawa chuckled. "Those where the good old days"

Yuki grunted "hmm, until that day that you decided to sell me to that rich human as an amusement. Where were you when I was locked in that cage in that house? Where were you a few years ago when the rampant vampires from London attacked me? What were their names again? Lestat? Marius? Hmmm, something like that. But were where you? Whenever I needed my sire the most, you weren't there. You never acted like a real patron! You acted like a teenage girl who gets pregnant by accident! You made me selfishly, then tossed me aside when you got tired of me!"

Kitazawa raised an eyebrow "wow, that's one heck of a speech for you. You usually just glare and stomp away." Yuki glared at him in response "Ah yes, there's the trademark glare from you." Kitazawa sat back in his chair and grinned at him. "So, I have your human, and you want him back, what to do, oh what to do…"

Yuki glared "What do you want…?"

"Me? Oh I want many things, but lets get down to the top of my oh so very long list. You took something from me when you left my sight. A little trinket, a ring, something of no value to anyone but me. But I want it back, and believe me, I will get it back." Yuki looked at him, confused _'a ring? I don't remember anything like that…' _Kitazawa grinned, "You're probably thinking that you don't remember such a ring, but let me assure, you have, and you have it on you right now, or to be more exact, in you…" Yuki stared at him.

"You're nuts! In me? How could it be in me?"

Kitazawa chuckled "It's a rather amusing story actually. On your last night as a human, you ate dinner at my place, remember? The candles, turkey dinner, music in the background?" Kitazawa shrugged "Well, apparently while cooking the delightful meal, my ring slipped off into the turkey, and well, you swallowed it."

Yuki blanched "But, uh, wouldn't it have, um, you know…"

Kitazawa grinned "That's the interesting part, once vampire, you have no need for the, er, less tasteful aspects of human life, so, it's still in your stomach, and I want to retrieve it."

Yuki sat back "You want to cut me open for a ring that has been in my stomach for over 400 years!" Yuki stood up "You're even crazier than I thought!"

"Ah but you forgot, I hold your human. So all I want you to do is stay here for one night while I do the operation, and then you get to go home with your human, and ring free."

Yuki walked to the windows overlooking the balcony "What's the catch?"

"No catch, all I want is the ring."

Yuki turned his head and looked back at Kitazawa who was still sitting "I want the human to be take to my house right now, then we can do the operation tonight, I want this over with." When Kitazawa nodded, Yuki went over to the door that smelled like it had a fearful human behind it.

Unlocking it, Yuki opened the door. Walking in, Yuki felt his eyes dilate as an overpowering smell of blood hit him. Looking around through anticipating eyes, Yuki saw a small form sitting in one of the corners. Walking quickly over to the form, Yuki felt his stomach turn uneasily. Reaching him, Yuki put a hand under his chin, and raised his face. Seeing that it was in fact Shuichi, Yuki picked him up in his arms, noting the small gasp of pain, and walked out of the room quickly.

"I'll be back in an hour." Not leaving any room for an answer, Yuki stepped onto the balcony and jumped off. Hitting the street with a large thump, he raced towards his apartment, with all his supernatural speed. Quickly reaching his house, Yuki kicked open his door, which flew off its hinges and hit the back of the room. Glaring at the remnants of the doorframe, Yuki walked into his bedroom and set Shuichi gently on the bed. Shuichi groaned and closed his eyes. Looking down at him, Yuki wondered whether he should take him to a hospital or not. Trying to take assessment of him, Yuki took off Shuichi's shirt and pants. Seeing the square of flesh missing from his chest, Yuki groaned and covered his face _'why me?'_ Thinking that it was time for some improvisation, Yuki sat on the bed next to Shuichi, who just lay there, trying to swallow his pain.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, can you hear me? I'm going to try something that'll make you feel better, but it might feel a little weird, okay?"

OH! What is Yuki going to try? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to see! I know that I kind of left that Ayaka thing hanging, but never fear! I shall go back to that eventually! Please let me know if you thought the ring thing was a little weird. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. I must have been high or something. Anyways, please review!


	6. Shuichi's New Self

Hey everyone! I'm so excited! I'm going to animazement this year and I'm going to dress up as Sango! (I know, nothing to do with Gravitation, but still…) I just finished my costume, and all I need now is a hiraikotsu! Anyways, back to the story. In the last chapter, Shuichi got the crap beaten out of him by Kitazawa. Yuki had just rescued him and set him down on the bed at his apartment, and is going to try something new and UNEXPECTED when trying to heal him. Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die… (A special disclaimer for this chapter. There is one section in here that I mimicked from _The Vampire Armand_ by Anne Rice, the creator of great immortals.)

Shuichi lay on the bed, going in and out of consciousness. _'Ah man, everything hurts like hell. At least that bastard can't hurt me anymore.'_ Shuichi groaned. '_Damn, I'm going to die! I just know it… no one can survive wounds like this…but… I don't wanna die!'_ Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pain.

Hearing movement, he opened his eyes and saw Yuki walking around the apartment grabbing a few things, scissors, shampoo, a razor, gauze, and towels. _'What the hell…'_ Shuichi blinked, trying to figure out what Yuki was going to do with all of that. Feeling a flash of pain, Shuichi gasped and closed his eyes, tears of pain leaking out. Feeling the bed move under him, Shuichi looked up through half closed eyes and saw Yuki looking down at him. _'Wha…?'_ Shuichi saw that Yuki was holding the raiser in his hand. Not understanding what was going on, Shuichi tried to sit up, groaning at the pain in his chest. Seeing dots, Shuichi doubled over, trying to clear his vision. Feeling hands hold him steady, Shuichi looked up.

(Sorry, I know it was a short Shuichi POV but it's switch time!)

Yuki glanced over at Shuichi and saw him try to sit up. Striding over to the bed, he placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, steadying him. Pushing him gently back to the bed, Yuki sat next to him. Letting his fingers drift lightly over the chest wound, Yuki grimaced inwardly at the size of the wound. Standing up, Yuki stooped over and scooped Shuichi up in his arms. Carrying him into the master bathroom, Yuki filled up the oversized tub with warm water. Yuki set Shuichi down into the warm water, and went to gather the items he had gathered earlier.

Striding out to the kitchen, he picked up the scissors, shampoo, the razor, and the gauze. Going back into the bathroom, he saw Shuichi laying with his eyes closed, immersed in the water up to his shoulders, every now and then squinting at a pin prick of pain. Going over to the bathtub and kneeling beside it, Yuki put out his hand and felt Shuichi's face, trying to find a hint of facial hair. Not finding any, he put away the razor and came back with the shampoo. Slowly cupping water he let it fall on Shuichi's vibrant pink hair.

Squirting some shampoo into his hands, he began to scrub Shuichi's scalp, making sure on the way that there were no cuts on his head. Finding one at the base of his neck, Yuki brought his own finger to his sharp teeth and carefully bit it. Bringing the bright red finger down to Shuichi's neck, easing his head forward, and smeared some of his own blood on Shuichi's neck. Yuki watched as the wound come back together forming new skin. Letting Shuichi's head fall back slowly to the back of the tub, Yuki quickly rinsed out his hair of the shampoo. Yuki dipped his hands into the water to get rid of the suds started looking all over Shuichi's body for any other wounds, and doing the same thing with his blood. Leaving the large chest wound for last, Yuki found over two-dozen minor or major wounds all over Shuichi's body. Having finished, he came back to the large chest one.

"Hey baka, can you hear me?" Yuki waved his hand in front of Shuichi's face. Seeing him focus on his hand, Yuki took that as a yes. "This might sting a little." Yuki cut his finger again and held it over Shuichi's chest wound, letting the blood drop onto it. Shuichi gasped and scrunched up his eyes. Yuki took two fingers and carefully smeared his blood until it covered the whole wound.

Sitting back, he watched as the muscles underneath re-knit themselves, and then as the skin grew back overtop. Shuichi moaned throughout it and Yuki was sure that it felt incredibly weird and alien to him.

Shuichi opened his eyes slightly and said in a cracked voice "A-am I better?"

Yuki shook his head "No, on the outside you are, but I think that baka gave you some internal bleeding and a ruptured lung or something by the sound of it." Yuki saw a tear leak out of Shuichi's eye and gently wiped it away. "If you agree, there's something I can do to make all your wounds go away, but it's permanent, so once you agree, there's no turning back…"

Shuichi stared at him uncomprehendingly until a light bulb turned on. "You want be to become like you?"

Yuki nodded sullenly "I never would have mentioned it, except that well, if I don't turn you, then you very well might die."

Shuichi's violet eyes twinkled "Let's do it then. I really don't feel like dieing."

Yuki nodded "Is this the way you want to look for the rest of eternity? That's why I brought the razor and scissors." Shuichi looked at the scissors and shook his head. Yuki shrugged and set them down. Turning back to Shuichi, he carefully picked him up out of the water, walked out of the room, and set him down on the bed. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off Shuichi. Looking at him, Yuki tried to think of something to say. Looking around, he saw the rising sun behind the darkened windows.

Suddenly remembering something he had heard another vampire say one time, he turned back to Shuichi. Slowly picking Shuichi up, he walked him over to the window, and set him down in a chair that faced it. Carefully opening the window, mindful of harmful rays, he turned back to Shuichi who was squinting into the sun.

Pointing out the window, he said "Shuichi, many a vampire is turned without the ability to say goodbye to something that we all miss. This is the last sun you will ever see. But a millennium of nights will be yours to see light no mortal has ever seen, to snatch from the distant stars, an endless illumination by which to understand all living things." Yuki looked at Shuichi and saw that he was crying lightly. Carefully closing the window, Yuki picked him up and set him back down on the bed. Propping Shuichi up on some pillows, Yuki turned and walked a few feet away, and turned back to him.

"Shuichi, if you feel the need, the want to get better, come walk to me."

(Shuichi's POV)

Shuichi opened his eyes a little and looked to where Yuki was standing. To him, it seemed like a large distance. Feeling a twinge of pain from inside, he realized that he probably didn't have much time. Shuichi swung his legs over the side of the bed, and hissed at the pain in his chest. Slowly standing, he began to take faltering steps to where Yuki was standing.

Reaching him, Shuichi fell into Yuki's arms, and felt them wrap around him as if protecting him from some unseen force. Yuki put his hand behind Shuichi's head, and tilted his head up. Bending his head down, Yuki put his mouth to Shuichi's neck. Shuichi felt pinpricks of pain as Yuki's teeth slipped into his neck like twin daggers. Shuichi felt his stomach contract in pain and he could feel his heart beat in his ears. Shuichi swore he could almost feel his blood rushing out of his body. Shuichi could feel parts of his body go numb from the lack of blood. Feeling himself go limb, he slumped into Yuki's arms. Yuki slowly lowered himself and Shuichi to the floor, still draining Shuichi.

(Yuki's POV, sorry! I know it was a short POV for Shuichi!)

Just when Shuichi started seeing black spots in his vision, Yuki pulled away and thrust his hand in front of Shuichi's mouth. "Drink!" When Shuichi didn't even look at him, Yuki swore and tore open his wrist and held it in front of his mouth, letting the blood drip in. Seeing Shuichi's eyes flutter Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling something grab his wrist, Yuki looked down and saw Shuichi clinging to his wrist, sucking at the life giving blood.

Feeling light headed, Yuki pulled free and stood up, leaving Shuichi on the floor. Staggering slightly from the loss of blood, Yuki went over to the couch and sat down, breathing heavily. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head, but before he could get his head all the ways around, he fell backwards on his back onto the floor. Blinking, he looked up and saw that Shuichi was the one that had pinned him down. Seeing that Shuichi's eyes were totally dilated, Yuki guessed that the blood lust was flowing through Shuichi's veins. Yuki gasped as for once, Shuichi was the one on top drawing out the blood. _'Wow, this certainly brings back memories…' _Feeling himself go weak, he pushed Shuichi off, and stood up.

"Not now, we need to get someone else's blood in you."

Shuichi pouted but then jumped up "Oh! I know where to go!"

Yuki shrugged "your choice." Shuichi grinned wide, showing off his newly enlarged teeth, and speed towards what was left of the door.

Yuki shouted "NO!" and grabbed him by the shirt. Throwing him back, Yuki glared at him.

"WHAT?" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki glared, then sighed and shook his head "There are a few fundamental points here that you're not getting. One, DON'T GO INTO THE FUCKING SUNLIGHT! Two, stay away from crosses or anything wooden and pointy. And three, always cover your tracks after killing.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with big watery eyes "You wouldn't let anyone kill me, would you?"

Yuki glared "You better not turn into a waterworks machine."

"Um, Yuki, don't you have to go back to Kitazawa…?" Yuki looked outside and saw that the sun had officially risen.

"I guess it's too late know." Yuki sighed and looked at Shuichi who was looking at him with big deer eyes. "I guess you're hungry, aren't you." Shuichi nodded and started to jump up and down. Yuki couldn't help himself. Grinning, Yuki turned to the phone book "So, what do you feel like, pizza? Chinese? What?"

"Yuki! I want blood!" Shuichi walked over to the freezer and opened the door. Seeing that it was empty, Shuichi spun around and looked at Yuki, who was ordering a pizza. "YUKI! What happened to the blood?" I know I saw it when I first got here!"

Yuki grinned, "Oh I threw that all away when I got you. But don't you feel like anything fresher?" Shuichi pouted and went over to the couch, flopping down. Yuki hung up the phone and stood next to the couch. "You know, now that you reminded me of my problem with Kitazawa, I think I have an idea." Shuichi looked up at him. "You know that shop where I bought you, Moon Light's Call?"

Shuichi frowned "Yes, unfortunately."

Yuki started to grin evilly "Well if I remember correctly, they had a weapons department that they boasted quiet a lot about."

Shuichi grinned, getting Yuki's train of thought "So we go there and get a few things, and deal with this Kitazawa issue."

Yuki smirked "My thoughts exactly." Hearing the doorbell, Yuki got off the couch and put on some long, heavy duty rubber gloves "And look, here's dinner." Opening the door, Yuki quickly grabbed the guy standing outside with the pizza and pulled him inside. Smiling evilly at the guy, Yuki turned him towards Shuichi and held the guy's arms so that he couldn't move.

Shuichi grinned and bared his fangs "Mmm, yes, defiantly fresh." Yuki held the guy who was now shaking in fear and wondering why he didn't become a lawyer like his mom said. Yuki saw Shuichi's eyes widen and then Shuichi ran towards the guy and leaped at him. Yuki let go at the last minute and watched as Shuichi lay on top of the guy and tore his teeth into the guy's neck, quickly drinking the blood that came out.

Turning away from Shuichi's first human meal, Yuki smirked and opened up the pizza box "Mmm, yum."

Yay! I'm done! Wow, I'm now seriously considering changing the rating, but I'm not sure yet, so I'm going to take a poll. All of those who want this to get more violent, and go up a rating, please review and tell me. That goes for you others as well who are sickened by the bloodiness, and want the rating to stay the same. Everyone just review and tell me your opinion. I won't start the next chapter until you guys tell me.


	7. Author's Note

Hey there everyone! I know that it's been like forever, but it's been really hectic this week. I'm getting my kitchen ripped out, so not only am I eating downstairs, but also I'm constantly coughing up dust. The chapter is about halfway done, and due the overwhelming majority, I'm changing to an R rating. To make things clear, it's NOT for romance, but for violence, although I might add in some romance. Anyways, I felt it unfair to you guys for not updating, so this'll have to do for now. Since mine isn't done, I'm giving you some must-reads by others.

The Boy That Time Forgot by Fang of the Inugami

All Things Keep Getting Better by drake220

Twisted Fate by Yoshiko Sachi

and…

Trust Only You by x Alcmene x

All of these are REALLY awesome! The 2nd one is a must read for everyone, even those not into InuYasha. Just imagine Queer Eye for the Strait Guy meeting a really pissed off youkai. Then picture Kouga posing for pictures, shirtless. Need I say more? Anyways, I hope this keeps you occupied till my next chapter!

Summoner of Suzaku


	8. Shuichi's Awakening

Waves to everyone hello people! Thanks for all your great reviews! Sighs I know this chapter has taken awhile to get out, but I've been trying to catch up on all my homework and junk. Ah well, I'm finally getting to it which is what counts. A lot of you guys asked me last chapter to raise the rating and violence level, so I'm doing just that. Sorry if it took a few of you guys a little longer to find it now that it's in a new section. So anyways…. ACTION!

Yuki looked up and saw that Shuichi was still sitting on the ground with his former meal still in his lap. Seeing a mix of sadness and disgust go across Shuichi's face, he stood up and walked over to him. Reaching over, he picked up the still limp body of the former pizza man. Throwing the body over his shoulder, he looked down at Shuichi and saw that he still hadn't budged.

Yuki sighed "Come on Shuichi, it's not like it was a big waste or anything." Shuichi glared at him and turned away, eyes watering. Yuki shrugged, slinging the guy over his other shoulder, he checked his watch. _'Damn, it's only 11:30, I still have awhile until night.'_ Yuki looked over at Shuichi and saw for the first time that the boy had in his opinion, beautiful eyes. Yuki had always fallen for big-eyed women when he was human. He'd never noticed this before in Shuichi. He guessed that the change had something to do with it as it usually caused the person to become more beautiful than before. Seeing Shuichi's eyes tear up again, he mentally punched himself, hoping that Shuichi wouldn't become one of those vampires that were spaced out the whole time.

Shuichi, seeing Yuki staring at him, looked up "What? Do I have some blood on my cheek or something?" Yuki smiled and shook his head. Taking hold of the pizza guy again, he set him into a corner where he would stay until night when they could dispose of him. Straitening back up, he went over to the bed and sat down. Opening a drawer on the cupboard beside him, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Taking a long drag of the cigarette, he closed his eyes.

"Yuki… I'm hungry!" Yuki sighed as Shuichi whined _'Just when I'm getting in a comfortable position.'_ Motioning for Shuichi to come over to him, Yuki put out the cigarette and moved to the back of the bed, sitting with his back against the wall. Shuichi's eyes lit up and he bounded over to Yuki, cheerfully jumping onto the bed. Crawling onto Yuki's lap, Shuichi looked up at him with his big round eyes. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and lowered his head down. Closing his eyes, Shuichi began to suck on Yuki's neck, choosing to ignore his hunger for the moment. _'Okay, where the hell did this come from?'_ Yuki was momentarily confused. Shuichi had never even shown an inkling of desire for him. Feeling Shuichi's teeth rest gently on his neck, he closed his eyes. Instead of feeling a bite like he expected, Shuichi slowly raked his teeth down Yuki's neck, extracting a groan from him. Yuki could feel his body start to respond and put his hands firmly on Shuichi's shoulders, stopping him.

"If you want blood, take it now, otherwise get the fuck off." Shuichi looked momentarily hurt, then smiled and shrugged. Putting his mouth back on Yuki's neck, he quickly bit in and began sucking hungrily, careful not to let a drop spill. Leaning against the wall, Yuki closed his eyes. Starting to feel dizzy, he pushed Shuichi back from him. Opening his eyes, he saw that Shuichi was now slightly flushed from the blood that he'd just taken. Standing up and swaying slightly from the blood loss, Yuki made his way over to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he looked back at Shuichi, who now looked to be curled up in the center of the bed. Yuki watched his small frame move up and down as he breathed. Still shirtless from the change, you could already see the paleness of death setting in. Except for the slight flush on his cheeks, his skin was a deathly pale color, and Yuki knew that it would stay that way forever.

Hearing the phone ring, Yuki jumped, unused to the noise. Looking around for the phone, he momentarily forgot where he had the damn thing installed. Seeing it on the wall next to the fridge, he walked over and picked it up.

"Hel-

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-IS THAT YOU YUKI?" Yuki flinched and held the phone away from his abused ear. "I-I CAN'T FIGURE THIS THING OUT! I-I'M NOT SURE IF I GOT THIS RIGHT!" Yuki braced himself and put the phone to his ear.

"BAKA! Shut the fuck up! I can hear you just fine without you blowing out my eardrums!" Yuki was pleased by the silence that ensued. Sighing Yuki continued a little more calmly than before. "Tatsuha, I'm guessing that's you. Only you would be idiot enough not to know how to use a phone." Yuki sighed and massaged his temple. He could tell that a headache was coming on.

"Heh heh, right, anyways, so I heard last night that you're in a pretty serious mess. Something about Kitazawa screwing over your blood toy or something. Anyways, just wondering if I could help." Yuki stopped dead. He could never remember Tatsuha offering to help him before.

"All right, who, or what, is possessing you?"

"Huh?"

Yuki sighed "Never mind, you said you want to help? Fine, but what about that girl you were looking for Miaka, Ayaka, or something like that.

Tatsuha sighed "Wherever she is, she's someplace well hidden. My guess is that someone's hiding her from my senses."

"Okay, whatever, I really don't care." Yuki glanced over at Shuichi who was still sleeping "Why don't you come over right at sunset, then we can go ahead and set out."

"Fine, hey, by the way, whatever happened to that blood slave of yours? I mean, if you don't want him or something, give him to me, I wouldn't mind having him," Tatsuha sighed lustily "he looks so much like my Ryuichi baby."

Yuki frowned "That is none of your business dick wad. Just be glad that I'm not going to break something on you for having a go at him already." Yuki hung up the phone before he could answer. Rubbing his temples, Yuki sighed _'That god-damn brother of mine is so fucking irritating!'_ Almost as if he could hear Yuki's little mind shout, Shuichi yawned, barring his sharp new teeth, and woke up. Yuki couldn't help it; he just had to smile. Shuichi pretended not to notice and stretched.

(Change of POV now)

Shuichi stretched, pretending not to notice Yuki smiling, but inside he grinned. _'Success!'_ Standing up, he looked at Yuki's neck, noticing that the small bite marks that he'd made had all but disappeared. Feeling his stomach roll, he quickly looked away. Turning his head away from Yuki, Shuichi happened to turn towards the former pizza man. Groaning, he covered his head in the covers _'I just can't win today…'_ Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up. Seeing Yuki, he put on a feeble grin. Shuichi looked away from him and looked up at the clock. 4:30pm, still another three hours till sunset.

"Um, Yuki?"

"What?"

"I-I'm still thirsty…" Yuki smirked. He knew that feeling well. After just being turned, you seemed to have an endless thirst that water couldn't quench. Yuki rubbed his neck absentmindedly where the bite marks where slowly fading. Shuichi looked back at Yuki with large round eyes. Yuki sighed and sat back on the bed, not able to resist the big Bambie eyes that he was currently on the receiving end of. Sitting with his back against the wall, Yuki looked over to Shuichi, as if giving him permission.

Shuichi could feel his fangs start to grow slightly and his pupils shrink up in anticipation. Bounding over to the bed in little skips, Shuichi practically flew into Yuki's lap. Wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck he happily snuggled against him for a second. Putting his mouth down to Yuki's neck he hesitated then put his tongue out and slowly ran it up Yuki's neck to his ear. Lightly flicking his tongue on the inside of Yuki's ear, Shuichi let his hands drift down to Yuki's pants. Playing with the button on Yuki's pants, he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, looking up at Yuki.

"I thought you were thirsty."

Shuichi smiled up at him "Well…I was…but then I changed my mind!" Yuki rolled his eyes and looked down at the pale boy under him. Suddenly, on what seemed like a whim, Yuki lowered his head and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes widened then he closed them and kissed Yuki back. Wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, he quickly deepened the kiss. Suddenly feeling something warm and liquidly enter his mouth, he opened his eyes and drew back, unsure of what it was. Looking at Yuki he saw a thin trail of blood under his mouth. Smiling he guessed what the "mysterious liquid" was and craned his neck up to Yuki's mouth. Sticking his tongue out, Shuichi slowly licked the blood off of Yuki's chin. Shivering slightly, Shuichi felt his pupils shrink up almost all the way at the taste of the life giving blood.

(Change of POV)

Yuki smiled when he saw Shuichi shiver from the taste of blood. He'd cut his tongue carefully with his sharp tooth in order to give Shuichi some of the blood that he knew Shuichi craved. About to lower his head again, Yuki froze when he heard the doorbell._ 'What the hell…?' _Looking over at the doorway with the newly mounted door, Yuki glared at it, wishing that it were just his imagination. Instead of complying with his wished, the bell rang again…and again…and again…. Standing up, Yuki was on the way to the door when the person behind it seemed to go into overload, ringing the bell extremely fast so that it seemed to be only one long sound. Checking that the sun had gone down, Yuki yanked open the door so fast that it almost came off its hinges again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Heh heh… hey bro!" Yuki rolled his eyes and let his brother in. He'd forgotten that he'd told Tatsuha to come over after sunset. Carefully closing the door behind him, he followed his brother into the living room.

"Hey there Ryuichi look alike! How you doing today? I heard you got beat up pretty badly." Tatsuha studied Shuichi carefully "But…you don't seem hurt…at all…" Shuichi smiled coyly at Tatsuha and slowly got up. Walking slowly over to Tatsuha, Yuki noticed that Shuichi's button on his pants was undone, and he was sure that Tatsuha noticed too. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's neck and looked up at him with his now well renowned Bambi eyes.

"You know Tatsuha-kun, I never thanked you properly for not chewing my neck out entirely" Tatsuha looked down at Shuichi with clear question marks in him eyes. Suddenly a light bulb clicked on in his head and he looked over at Yuki.

"You didn't…!" Yuki smirked and nodded. Tatsuha looked back at Shuichi who was playing with one of his shirt buttons. Slowly moving away from him, Tatsuha backed up. "Heh, heh, you know, I never meant to do you any harm, honestly. I just wanted a little drink." Yuki decided that this had gone on long enough and stepped in between them.

"Okay, we all have one main goal tonight. That's Kitazawa. Shuichi, you will not chew out Tatsuha's neck. Even if he does deserve it," he muttered, "Tatsuha, you will stay away from Shuichi, you will not talk to him, not even a pass the gun please. Got it?" Tatsuha and Shuichi nodded, Shuichi with a small smile on his face. Satisfied, at least for now, Yuki nodded. "Well, lets get going, I'm sure that Kitazawa's pretty pissed off at me not coming right back. If we don't hurry he very well might come after us." Shuichi shuddered at the memories, and Yuki was sure that he was suddenly glad that he'd been turned and now had abundant strength.

Yuki walked over to the closet and opened it, grabbing his seldom-used leather coat. He suddenly felt the need of it. There was nothing better in his opinion than the visual appearance of a pale man with blond hair and a long leather trench coat. Sweeping back into the room and opened the door and quickly jumped down the stairs, landing cat fashioned at the bottom, his coat trailing behind him. Hearing the clatter of steps behind him, he knew that Shuichi was coming. Looking beside him, he saw that Tatsuha was also crouching cat style on the pavement. _'Hmm, he's getting better than when I last saw him…' _Slowly standing he looked over at Shuichi who was breathing in the night air, probably testing out his new senses.

"So man, where to first?" Tatsuha was looking over at Yuki "The shop?" Yuki nodded and motioned to Shuichi who came over to him.

"It'll probably be easier if you understood some of your new advantages before we set out. One, your extremely fast and also whenever you run you very rarely run out of breath. Two, you can jump up or down large amounts of heights and not worry about broken bones. Three, you can scale up the sides up buildings. I won't teach you how to do this though unless need be" Yuki smirked at Shuichi "And third, you can heal really quickly given time. Well, that's about it, oh, and try not to get left behind." Yuki nodded to Tatsuha and they started out at a dead run towards the store.

"HEY! WAIT UP! I DON'T HAVE THE HANG OF THIS YET! Damn…" Yuki could hear Shuichi start up, slowly at first, then quickly matching their speed. Slowing down some so that Shuichi was able to catch up, Yuki looked down for a second and looked into Shuichi's large eyes, currently filled with an overpowering determination. Looking up the street, Yuki saw that they'd reached the store, Moon Light's Call. Coming to a stop with his coat billowing behind him, Yuki looked up at the small, innocent looking sign that held no resemblance to the inside of the store. Walking inside, he suddenly remembered that Shuichi was here and turned slightly, stopping for him. Shuichi was looking around in wonder, having never come in or out this way before.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I don't think I want to go in there." Yuki looked at him in surprise.

"Well you have to, I can't just leave you here." Yuki put his arm protectively around Shuichi and walked in the doorway, a little bell jingling in the background. Yuki walked into the lobby, Tatsuha closely following behind.

"Welcome! Welcome! It's been to long, I hope you've enjoyed your purchase! In fact that's him right there? Right?" Yuki sighed as the man came into the room. He'd forgotten how annoying he was.

"Yes this is hi-."

"Is there something wrong with him? Cause as I told you before we do have some really nice blonds" Yuki saw Tatsuha's head jerk up "that are truly the top of their categ-."

This time it was Yuki that interrupted him "No, there's nothing wrong with him. I actually came here on a separate matter. I need weapons and if I remember correctly, you boasted of a pretty superb weapons department."

"Oh yes, please come right this way. By the way, I believe that I forgot to tell you my name on our meeting which was extremely rude of me" Yuki cleared his throat suggestingly and the man turned slightly red "I know, I know, I'm blabbering" he sighed "but I can't really help it. Anyways, my name's Sakano. My lovely assistant who is absent today is called Ayaka." Tatsuha stopped dead at this name.

"What…?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Ayaka Usami. She's really quite the hard worker. Found her in the lobby one day and asked if she could have a job." Tatsuha's eyebrow twitched and he looked as if for a second he wanted to say something else when Shuichi hit him in the ribs…hard. Yuki could've sworn he heard something crack.

Tatsuha doubled over then looked up at Shuichi "Hey! What was that for! God damn that hurts…" He straightened up and Yuki could here the small crackle of the muscles as they re-knit themselves. Shuichi grinned and gave Tatsuha an innocent look that might have worked if he wasn't grinning. Adding the fangs into the picture kind of ruined it. Yuki turned back to Sakano who now was a slightly lighter shade of white and was staring at Shuichi's fangs.

"Heh heh… I guess you really liked him after all, huh?" Sakano gave a weak laugh and forced his gaze away from Shuichi. "Well, uh…the um…oh yes! The weapons department is this way…" Sakano led the way down the hallway that Yuki had gone down before on his first tour of the building. Coming to a door across from the electronics store, Sakano opened it and the four of them were blasted with the sound of heavy metal. The three vampires were instantly in pain, what with their extra sensitive hearing. Sakano rushed into the store and must of hit something for there was a small thud and then the music stopped. Taking his hands away from his ears, Yuki scowled as Sakano came back out.

"What…the hell…was that…?"

"God yeah, that shouldn't even be considered true music" added Shuichi who was also uncovering his ears.

"Erhm…well…our weapons specialist does have certain…interesting characteristics about him." Sakano opened the door a little wider and gestured them inside.

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to get out! I have no excuse, well…maybe a few but I'm not going to boor you with the details. Also, I know there's not really anything in here yet to rate this as M but believe me, this next chapter is going to be full of it. Hey! Any guesses on who the weapons specialist is? Oh come on, it's really not that hard…! Bye! .


	9. Getting Armed

Waves hello again! I hope you all liked the last chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write and I know it took forever for it to come out. . Hopefully this one won't take as long to write but I guess you really never know… Anyways! Some cool stuff is going to happen in this chappie so I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed.

I'm craving reviews so please review! If you all have ANY suggestions or improvements, just tell me.

Standard disclaimer, I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…

Yuki followed Sakano in through the door, closely followed by Shuichi and Tatsuha who was still looking over his shoulder towards the lobby, obviously wanting to go back. Yuki looked around the large room. The walls were mostly stone that were covered in wooden pegs from which hung any weapon imaginable. One side of the room consisted human weapons, the other demon.

Looking around the human side, Yuki saw AK-47s, AMT pistols, air rifles, .5 caliber rifles, shotguns, and then some weird things. He saw something that looked like a katana, some nunchuks, a crowbar, something that looked like a nightstick on a chain, scythes, a sai, a large rocket launcher and what he found on closer inspection, was a staple gun. Yuki shook his head and looked on the other half of the room. Most of it consisted of a deadly looking hook and some weird sparkly things. Shuichi was over there examining a coiled up whip when it suddenly jumped up and wrapped around his neck. With a shout, Shuichi tried to pry it off. Yuki ran over to him, ready to do anything to get it off. Soon everyone was in uproar, Shuichi not exactly choking since he had no breath to start with, but defiantly panicking.

"K! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR FORGATHNIAN WHIP IS ATTACKING AGAIN!" Sakano was running into the back room yelling at the top of his lungs. Hearing a gun click, Yuki turned and saw a man with long blond hair charge into the room, guns blaring, closely followed by a near hysterical Sakano. Yuki looked between the guns and Shuichi whom they were aimed at _'Why couldn't this just turn out to be normal for once?'_ Stepping in between the crazy man with guns and Shuichi, Yuki gave the blond man his full force of patented Yuki glare.

"Step out of the way and no one gets hurt" Yuki raised an eyebrow when the man said this.

Reaching out in faster than light speed, he grabbed the gun from the man's hand and bent it into a knot "I think not…"

The man glared at Yuki for a second then looked around him and saw Shuichi who was still struggling with the Forgathnian whip. Sidestepping around Yuki, he took out a knife and made a small cut along the whip. Almost instantaneously, it went limp. Shuichi quickly untangled it and threw it on the floor, stepping away VERY quickly.

The man reached down and picked the whip off the ground and started to pet it. Yuki did a double take. Yeah, he was defiantly petting the whip, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear it purring slightly. The man set the whip back on the shelf and turned around to them.

"So! I hear you're in need of weapons and lots of them." Yuki nodded hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to be equipped with weapons that seemed to think for itself. "Well, I have plenty of weapons" he reached behind the counter "including this beauty which just arrived this morning! It's a M260, 70mm Rocket Launcher that can be mounted on a ejector rack on a helicopter, it has a firing range of 20km and can make any human or demon become a crisp in mere mi-"

"What about vampires?"

The man stopped his rambling and turned to Yuki "So… you're out to go vampire hunting eh?" He studied Yuki closely "You know, now that you mention it, you don't look very alive to me… So, what did this fellow vamp do that warrants his death?"

"That is none of your damn business." Yuki glared at the man and added a slight bearing of the fangs; enough that K finally got the message.

"Fine! Fine! Let's see what we got here… We'll have to go demon made, or specialized human gun. A few good imports from Czechistan arrived last month. A human manufacturer finally got smart and decided to make a machine gun that has stakes coming out of it." He pointed to a large gun that had very pointy sticks coming out of it. "We also have some holy water shooters which are in my opinion, just very large and boring water guns."

K rambled on for a while before finally equipping Yuki with a large and deadly looking demon weapon that was, well, large. It couldn't really be described as anything else since it constantly seemed to be changing shape. There was one section that looked like a handle and Yuki held on there, desperately trying not to look at the changing form in his hands. K hadn't exactly told him what it did. K had chosen a rather small looking gun for Tatsuha but had assured him quickly that it would cause any vampire instant pain. Something about making all your blood clot in a certain area. Yuki decided not to ask for clarification on that aspect. For Shuichi, K had given him a machine gun that spat out wooden bullets with a cross engraved on it. He also had attached a flashlight on the gun so that when flicked on, shone UV lights on any vamp unlucky enough to get in its way. He had also filled a bag full of stakes and some demon bomb that would throw hot liquid metal around the vicinity. Strapping the bag closed, he handed it over to Yuki, who put it on his back.

"So I'm guessing that this will go on your credit?" Yuki nodded and Sakano quickly jotted something down on a ledger. Yuki glanced up and saw that they'd already been here an hour.

"We better get going if we want to get at that bastard before he comes and finds us."

"Um Yuki? Are you going to let him get the ring out, or are we going to go in guns blazing?" Shuichi looked up at him, holding the machine gun like it was a paper back book in his left hand.

"Well I was actually think that I would go in there, let him cut me open to get a small metal object, let him sew me back up, hopefully, then just walk out of there like nothing happened." Shuichi stared up at Yuki, not sure if he was being serious.

"Asshole, he's not being serious… Of course we're going in guns blazing. Hey Yuki, can I go out front for a sec, there's something I want to check out." Yuki guessed what was on Tatsuha's mind and gave him a quick meaningful glare before nodding curtly. Tatsuha quickly left, tucking his gun into one of his back pockets. Yuki made a mental note to listen for any weird noises coming from the lobby in the next few minutes.

"Shu, he was right, even though I hate to admit it. I was…kidding…" he grimaced _'Wow, am I going soft these days?' _"I think what we're going to do is this. I'm going to go in there and have this ring removed. Once it's out, I want you and Tatsuha to come in guns blaring 'cause my stomach's going to be open to the world and I won't be able to do very much."

Shuichi nodded "Wait, what about Tatsuha? I mean, he's already left so is he going to join us later?"

Yuki looked at him sideways "Tatsuha's not gone, he's just in the lobby talking to a certain person out there."

"No he's not, I heard a little noise that sounded like a scuffle out there almost a minute ago and then the bell on the door rang." Yuki cursed himself for not listening close enough.

"Wait. I didn't hear anything." Sakano was looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry boss! I'll go out there, assess the situation and neutralize any possible threats" K ran out and Yuki heard the distinct click of a gun being loaded. Shuichi smiled, baring his teeth slightly, and followed K out. _'Why… why couldn't we just get this over with?' _Clutching his still changing gun, Yuki walked down the hall quickly, his trademark glare coming out on his face.

Hey! So sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to get this posted so that you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. is proud of herself So! In the chapter, is Yuki going to go and kick Tatsuha's ass? Or is he going to go to Kitazawa's without him? What did Tatsuha do to Ayaka? Oh the evilness of it all… where to go with the story… don't worry, I'll think of something.


	10. The Hunter

_**Moon Light's Call**_

**Wow! So much has happened in the past month! I put out my next story, The Nightmare of Forever, and I've, drum roll please, finished my costume for Animazement. Let's see, what else is new… oh yeah! I'm sooooo psyched about the Animation Domination on Fox, Sunday nights! It's an hour of Simpsons, then Family Guy and then finally, American Dad. /squeal/ I love all of those shows! Okay! I know that I haven't updated as often as you guys would like /cough cough/ but I am getting this one out so you should be happy at least for a while. Okies! We left off where there was the sound of a scuffle, then of the front lobby door opening then closing. Yuki and everyone else are going out to the lobby to see what he's idiotic brother is doing, and then hopefully get to Kitazawa's for a showdown.**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die… **

Yuki walked quickly down the hall to the lobby, Shuichi a few steps in front of him. Bursting in, Yuki's suspicions were confirmed upon seeing a lobby in a state of disarray. Papers covered the floor and several chairs were overturned.

"Wha-what happened here?" Sakano ran in, closely followed by K.

"Boss, it seems that the former ally has taken the target and run off to an undetermined location."

"No duh! But how did this happen? What about the alarms? I thought that you" he pointed an accusing finger at K "had set up a unbreakable system!"

K looked unfazed "Yes sir, my system is unbreakable, it just never occurred to us that someone would run off with our lobbyist." Yuki smirked; he had Sakano there.

"Well Yuki, are we going after your idiotic brother or are we going to get that bastard Kitazawa?" Shuichi was looking at Yuki with a look that clearly said I don't care which as long as I get to shoot something. Yuki agreed with him there, but he knew that he had to make a decision.

"I say that we go after Kitazawa then my idiot brother."

"But wait! What about my receptionist? I promised her that I would be able to keep her safe!"

Yuki looked at him "Then you'll be held on trial in front of Usegai clan for holding and protecting a runaway slave." Sakano just gaped.

"Don't worry boss, I won't let them take you away, and I'll go retrieve Ayaka for you."

Sakano shook his head "No, I want you to go with Yuki and Shuichi to make sure that they don't need back-up. I believe that I'll send the hunter after Ayaka. He should be more than enough to deal with Mr. Usegai and retrieve the hostage."

K looked momentarily disappointed then grinned, "Well then, I better go get armed for the clash with this Kitazawa, anything I need to know about him?"

"Yeah, that he's an idiot, a bastard, and will stop at nothing. Oh yeah, he has mastered some of the later vampire tricks like creating fire from nothing, flying, and can make himself invisible." Yuki made a mental list of all of the things "oh yeah, and he might have a few traps." K grinned sadistically and left for the backroom to get only God knows what.

"So…will your brother hurt Ayaka?" Yuki glanced at Sakano then shrugged.

"It's not him that you have to worry about. He'll most likely take her right to the head of the Usegai clan. That'd be my father, the old bastard… Anyways, it's a high crime to runaway. Once you're made a slave or the Usegai clan, you're a slave for life so she'll either be punished or put to death by torture. Notice how I said he'd most likely take her right to the head of the Usegai clan…might. He also might decide to have a little fun with her first since he won't be reprimanded for it later."

Sakano's face turned a lighter shade of white "I better release the hunter right away then." Sakano took a key out of his pocket and went to a door behind the front desk that had a sign reading 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' and unlocked it. Peering through the door from behind Sakano, Yuki glimpsed a starch white room with nothing in it that he could see except a few splotches of what smelled of fresh blood. He took another sniff _'Hmmmm… smells like blonde, 23, no 24 and defiantly not a consenting victim'_ he could distinctly smell the fear in the blood. Before he could get more details, Sakano pulled out what looked like a taser and closed the door behind him.

Yuki though, with his sharpened hearing could still hear what he said, "Okay boy, please don't bite the nice man…yeah that's right… hey! Hey! Stay away!" There was a sharp yelp then the smell of burnt flesh hit Yuki's nose. Next to him, Shuichi was standing with his head cocked slightly to the side, trying to make out the words that were being said in the room. They looked up in surprise when a new voice came from the room, this one laced with a small amount of pain.

"So, who do you want me to track this time?"

"Well, it's the girl who usually comes in here and feeds you. You know, Ayaka?"

There was a low dangerous growl coming from the room "Who the fuck took her…? Just give me something to trace her by and I swear I'll tear apart that bastard apart."

"Well there are a few complications bu-"

"I don't fucking care. Give me my lead and let me go." Yuki smirked, now here was a guy that knew how to get the job done. Sakano came out of the room, grabbed a pen that Ayaka had presumably been using then went back in.

"Here, take it, you can go out the back, it's unlocked." Sakano came back into the lobby and locked the 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' door.

"Boss! I'm loaded and ready to go!" K bounded back in with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and several rounds for a handgun on his belt.

"Okay K, just be careful, I don't want to lose any more employees."

"Sure thing boss! You vamps ready to go kick some vamp butt?"

"I think I'm going to take offense on the behalf of all of our kind," Shuichi said dryly.

Yuki smirked "Yeah whatever, I'm ready to go get some food, I'm getting hungry."

"Right! Let's go infiltrate the area so that you might go stuff your face with food, er, blood." K grinned and headed out the door. Yuki shouldered his changing gun and went after him, followed by Shuichi.

**Sorry people, I know this was a short, pointless chapter but I wanted to get something up, so, here is the result . But! I have updated, so please don't be mad…please! Anyways, please R and R. I'm craving feedback. Oh yeah! Any guesses on who the hunter is? Bysies! **


	11. The Chase

_Moon Light's Call_

Okay, I know it's been almost 3 months /cringe/ but I got hung up on doing my other story. But, I'm going to TRY now to alternate which story I write a chapter for next. I have been very busy these past few months. I have a new job so that takes up some time, and I also…well, okay so that's all I'm doing. So anyways, it's back to the vampires Yuki and Shuichi and their many mishaps along the way of beating Kitazawa. We left off the last chapter with Yuki, Shuichi, and K out to hunt down Tatsuha who had captured Ayaka and was bringer her back to the Usegai clan. Let's see, oh yeah… Sakano had also just released a mysterious hunter who would aid in tracking down Ayaka and Tatsuha. Well, I hope you like this chapter and don't beat me up too badly for taking so long…

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die… **

(Just a little re-cap first)

There was a low dangerous growl coming from the room "Who the fuck took her…? Just give me something to trace her by and I swear I'll tear apart that bastard apart."

"Well there are a few complications bu-"

"I don't fucking care. Give me my lead and let me go." Yuki smirked, now here was a guy that knew how to get the job done. Sakano came out of the room, grabbed a pen that Ayaka had presumably been using then went back in.

"Here, take it, you can go out the back, it's unlocked." Sakano came back into the lobby and locked the 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' door.

"Boss! I'm loaded and ready to go!" K bounded back in with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and several rounds for a handgun on his belt.

"Okay K, just be careful, I don't want to lose any more employees."

"Sure thing boss! You vamps ready to go kick some vamp butt?"

"I think I'm going to take offense on the behalf of all of our kind," Shuichi said dryly.

Yuki smirked "Yeah whatever, I'm ready to go get some food, I'm getting hungry."

"Right! Let's go infiltrate the area so that you might go stuff your face with food, er, blood." K grinned and headed out the door. Yuki shouldered his changing gun and went after him, followed by Shuichi.

Heading out onto the street, Yuki took a sniff of the air, and caught a whiff of his brother's scent, as well as one of a very scared human. Hoping that the hunter would quickly catch up with Tatsuha, Yuki set off towards the hotel. Pointing down the road so they knew what direction they were heading, Yuki set off at a lope that Shuichi easily matched. Hearing a sudden vroom, Yuki looked back and smiled slightly, showing a bit of fang. K was gaining quickly, riding a shiny motorcycle, his rocket launcher thrown over his back and laughing maniacally. Shaking his head, Yuki speed up the pace and they soon reached the hotel that Kitazawa was staying at. A few seconds later, K showed up on his motorcycle, still grinning like the devil. Swinging over the side of the bike, K shouldered his rocket launcher and walked up to Yuki.

"Any suggestions on entering the building Mr. Vamp boss?" Yuki glared for a second at K then leaped up about ten feet to the first balcony.

Looking down he grinned, "This is how I'm going up. You can do whatever you want. He's on the top floor though" Yuki leaped up again to the second balcony.

"Wait, Yukiiiii! I can't get up there!" Yuki looked down and there was Shuichi jumping futilely a mere 5 feet off the ground. Yuki growled impatiently and leaped into the air, falling catlike onto the road.

Grabbing Shuichi's arm, he said, "Hang on tight brat." Shuichi latched onto Yuki's back and they were off again, leaping from balcony to balcony so quick that only the sharpest human eye could spot them.

K grunted and strode into the lobby, ignoring the stares at him and his rocket launcher "Mm, don't want to miss any of the action." Dodging around the hotel employees shouting at him to stop, he got into the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse.

He was looking strait forward at the door, his rocket launcher over one shoulder, when in the silence of the elevator a little voice said, "Mommy, what's that man doing with the big tube?" K looked to his right and saw an overweight woman trying desperately to keep her daughter behind her rather enormous backside while she looked from side to side with squinty little eyes, almost like she was trying to figure a way out of the moving elevator. All K could see of the little girl was a chubby little hand covered in chocolate and one wide eye peering out from behind the mother's pinstripe dress.

K smiled grimly at them "Don't worry ma'am I'm the good cop." A few floors after the agitated mother and her daughter got off, K arrived at the penthouse. Striding down the hall, he reached the large golden doors at the end. Thinking what the best way to go inside would be, he decided on the grunt method. Gearing himself up, he lashed out at the door's lock with a solid kick and broke the lock right out of the door_ 'Man, everything is made so cheaply now a days…' _Striding into the room, he was greeted by a curious scene. Yuki was on his back with Kitazawa straddling him, both hands locked around Yuki's throat, seeming to have forgotten that Yuki had no breath in his rage. In the corner, Shuichi was struggling with his gun, trying to figure out how to make it fire.

K sighed, "I can't leave you two by yourself for even a second now can I…" Kitazawa's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. K remembered Yuki saying that Kitazawa could make fire out of nothing and dodged to the side, even as the door behind him went up in flames. Coming out of the roll, he stood beside Shuichi and flipped off the safety on the gun.

"Try it now mini vamp" Shuichi grinned and turned to face Kitazawa.

**I know, I know, it was really really short. I just felt like I needed to get it out before you people lost interest. In the next chapter, we'll start the story with Yuki and Shuichi traveling up the side of the building, about 5 minutes before K enters the scene. I hope that you guys still like this story cause I know that I defiantly still have fun with it. Well, talk to you next time, BYE!**


	12. Yuki's Revenge

_Moon Light's Call_

Wow, I just want to say thank you for all those great reviews you guys gave me. I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I have a good reason for that. I was on vacation and couldn't find a computer. But! I did write down some of the story on some paper so I typed it up as soon as I got home and here's the outcome. I hope everyone likes it! Oh btw, this chappie is starting out with Yuki and Shuichi and how they got into the predicament that K found them in last time.

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…**

"Any suggestions on entering the building Mr. Vamp boss?" Yuki glared for a second at K then leaped up about ten feet to the first balcony.

Looking down he grinned, "This is how I'm going up. You can do whatever you want. He's on the top floor though" Yuki leaped up again to the second balcony.

"Wait, Yukiiiii! I can't get up there!" Yuki looked down and there was Shuichi jumping futilely a mere 5 feet off the ground. Yuki growled impatiently and leaped back into the air, landing catlike onto the road.

Grabbing Shuichi's arm and holding on tightly to his still mutating gun in his other hand he said, "Hang on tight brat." Shuichi latched onto Yuki's back and they were off again, leaping from balcony to balcony so quick that only the sharpest human eye could spot them. Ignoring the small squeals of hear and delight coming from beside him, he continued leaping up, only looking down once and noting K as he headed into the lobby lugging his rocket launcher over one shoulder.

Coming to a stop one floor below the penthouse where Kitazawa stayed, Yuki set Shuichi down. Yuki couldn't help but smirk at the look of wonder on Shuichi's pale face. "Will I be able to do that eventually?" Yuki shrugged and looked up at the railing above him, smiling inwardly at Shuichi's pout _'I love when he does that…' _Yuki jumped upwards and grabbed the railing above him, somersaulting over the side and onto Kitazawa's porch.

"Yukiiiiii!"

"Hurry up brat." Shuichi wailed loudly and Yuki flinched, looking at the sliding glass door behind him. If Kitazawa didn't know they were here, he did now. There was a soft thump beside him and Shuichi arrived in the scene, sprawled awkwardly on the ground. Muttering to himself, Shuichi stood up and walked over to Yuki, wiping dirt off of himself.

"Well well, look who's here. A little late aren't you Eiri-kun?" Yuki spun around to face a smirking Kitazawa who was leaning casually against the open door.

Yuki shoved Shuichi behind him behind him, looking Kitazawa over carefully for any hidden weapons, not that he really needed any "I had a few things to deal with…"

Kitazawa smiled showing two very pointy teeth and stared pointedly at Shuichi who was staring at him from behind Yuki with large purple eyes "I can see that" he stood to the side "why don't you come in?" Yuki glared at him but walked inside reluctantly anyways, keeping himself between Kitazawa and Shuichi.

"So let me guess Yuki, you came here to kill me, correct?"

Yuki grinned, "It's going to be my pleasure…sensei…" Getting himself ready for some type of attack, Yuki stared long and hard at Kitazawa's dark eyes, sparkling with amusement.

Kitazawa smirked "Kudos to your bravery but it'll never work." Yuki suddenly felt the air around him get hot, very hot. Glancing around quickly and finding nothing, he looked back at Kitazawa and saw that his eyes were glowing orange slightly and staring right at him and Shuichi. Yuki's eyes widened and he leaped to the side; he grabbed Shuichi on the way and threw himself across the room, barely missing becoming ashes.

Shoving Shuichi out of harms way (or so he hoped) Yuki drew his gun and fired right at Kitazawa's face, hoping to blow his head off with whatever came out of the mutating gun. What came out though was unexpected; a large metallic colored blob oozed out slowly picked up speed, finally shooting across the room and attaching itself to Kitazawa's face, running into every accessible opening it could find. Kitazawa started clawing at his face as the ooze started to seep into his nose, ears, mouth, and even the small openings in his eyes. After a few seconds, Kitazawa suddenly froze, his head drooping down slightly making his hair fall forward, and partially covering some of his ooze covered face. Yuki watched warily, looking for some sign that he was dead…er…deader than before. However, a few seconds later, Yuki jumped back slightly as hot pieces of the blob went flying off of Kitazawa's face.

Kitazawa looked up slowly, black eyes glaring fiercely at the blonde man in front of him "That was not nice Eiri-kun". Faster than Yuki could follow, Kitazawa ran at him, knocking him down to the ground. Kitazawa pinned Yuki down and wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck, seemingly having forgotten that Yuki had no breath in his rage.

(Changing to K's POV)

Striding down the hall, he reached the large golden doors at the end. Thinking what the best way to go inside would be, he decided on the grunt method. Gearing himself up, he lashed out at the door's lock with a solid kick and broke the lock right out of the door_ 'Man, everything is made so cheaply now a days…' _Striding into the room, he was greeted by a curious scene. Yuki was on his back with Kitazawa straddling him, both hands locked around Yuki's throat. In the corner, Shuichi was struggling with his gun, trying to figure out how to make it fire.

K sighed, "I can't leave you two by yourself for even a second now can I…" Kitazawa's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. K remembered Yuki saying that Kitazawa could make fire out of nothing and dodged to the side, even as the door behind him went up in flames. Coming out of the roll, he stood beside Shuichi and flipped off the safety on the gun.

"Try it now mini vamp" Shuichi grinned and turned to face Kitazawa.

**I know it was short, you don't need to tell me that. I just wanted to get something out before you guys started to think that I abandoned you. Next chappie, I'm going to be doing some of Tatsuha's POV so you can see what happened to Ayaka and you can finally find out who the hunter is! Please R and R even though it was a short chapter. Thankies!**


	13. Tatsuha's Flight

_Moon Light's Call_

**Mm…well…not much to say this week. I do want to say a special thanks to -Cookie- l Tohma 911 l for catching my error in the spelling on Tatsuha's name. I made sure to go back in my previous chapters and change all the wrong spellings into the correct one. Mucho thanks for that! Oh yes, and I know that it's been about two frickin' months, so I apologize deeply for that. /waits to be smacked by someone/… Okay! Anyways, I'm finally getting to the scene with the hunter and wrapping up that little side story but I hope you guys really like how it turns out. I'm quite pleased myself. ;**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…**

The hunter lifted his nose into the air and gave a slight sniff. Turning his head slightly north he headed off at a lope towards the one human that had ever shown him kindness but was now being carried away by one of THEM. The hunter gave a small growl and ran faster, speeding past the dark buildings. THEY had always been in his way, torturing and ridiculing him into the being he was now. The hunter grinned wolfishly, hoping to catch up to IT and finally get a small piece of justice that he had waited so long to give out. Slowing to a short jog, the hunter suddenly stopped and stood up awkwardly, his long reddish black hair flowing in the wind. He was getting close…

(Back to the Kitazawa battle)

Coming out of the roll, K stood beside Shuichi and flipped off the safety on the gun.

"Try it now mini vamp" Shuichi grabbed the gun and turned to face Kitazawa.

Drawing his own gun, K turned around and leveled it at Kitazawa's face. "One move and you're dead…uh…deader…" he looked momentarily confused "Let me revise that, one move and you'll be a smear on the carpet you walking…dead…thingy…". Kitazawa, who was still straddling Yuki and his hands still loosely around his neck, snarled slightly. Without another minute's hesitation, Shuichi pulled the trigger and a silver bullet sped through the air. Following its path, Shuichi watched it with barely contained glee as the bullet embedded with a cross and christened with holy water went through the air and finally landed with a sweet sounding thump in Kitazawa's chest. Kitazawa looked up at him with rage in his eternity eyes and flew off of Yuki, hands outstretched in claw like shapes, ready to spear and rip. Shuichi's eye's widened and he stood, paralyzed as Kitazawa came towards him, a gaping hole in his chest where the bullet had ripped through his chest and out the other side. '_Why didn't it work?'_ With a shove, K pushed Shuichi out of the way.

"Never let the dead do what the living could do in the first place". Throwing away his small hand pistol, he shouldered his rocket launcher and in less than a split second he pulled the trigger, and ball of flames completely engulfing Kitazawa.

After a few seconds, K let go of the trigger and set the rocket launcher down on the floor, laughing crazily the whole time "I have done that in years! Almost makes me want to go back on active duty!"

With large purple eyes brimming with red tinted tears, Shuichi hurled himself at Yuki, jumping nimbly over the scorch mark formally known as Kitazawa. Wrapping his arms around Yuki, Shuichi checked him for any wounds. At this sudden contact, Yuki stiffened then finally relented, letting the events of the day wash over him in new emotions he'd forgotten he'd ever had.

After a few seconds though, the contact became too much and Yuki pushed Shuichi, his former slave gone some what lover, away. "Enough brat, I don't want you getting all touch feely on me right now, that's not what I paid good money for."

"But Yukiiii!" Shuichi eyes brimmed to the maximum with his red tears but Yuki just ignored him.

Standing up, he walked over to the scorch mark and glared down at it. "Good bye sensei". Turning away from it, he walked out to the balcony and jumped over the side of the balcony gracefully and vanished into the night.

"Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi sprinted along and jumped after him, squealing the whole way down to the street.

K leaned over the balcony and washed the vanish down the road, yelling after them "Don't worry! I'll clean up up hear!" Shaking his blonde head, he turned around and glared at the spot on the floor "Serves you right mister". Shouldering his rocket launcher, he headed out to the elevator and passed the same large woman in the pinstripe dress who was still trying desperately to hide her rather large daughter with the chocolate covered hands behind her rather large back end. They were both now staring at him with large round eyes at his scorched clothes and the still smoking rocket launcher. Saluting to them and grinning maniacally, he headed down the hall to the elevator, and back to the store known as Moon Light's Call to await the next adventure.

(Change of POV to the hunter)

Raising his head to sniff the air, the hunter caught onto the smell of the girl again, the only one that'd ever been kind to him. Her and that carcass of a being that had her right now, maybe hurting her at this very moment… He growled throatily and sprinted faster, catching still closer to his quarry that seemed to be slowing down at the moment. He grinned wolfishly and flicked his reddish hair out of his face. This slowing down probably meant that his…no…THE girl…was putting up a fight. Speeding around another building and skirting a dumpster, the hunter came onto a country road and broke into top speed, no longer hindered by the obsolete buildings built by the obsolete humans. He was close…

(Change of POV)

Gritting his teeth, Tatsuha broke the glass on the hardware store and dragged Ayaka inside. Fast walking over to the sailing section, he quickly grabbed a long section of rope woven with bits of iron in it. Spinning the girl around in fury, Tatsuha quickly tied the ropes around her wrists, and another section around her ankles.

"Now don't you fuckin' twitch or I swear I'm going to personally rip your heart out and eat it! I don't care what any high and might father says, give me and more shit and I swear…" he left it hanging and glared at Ayaka who glared right back. Just a few minutes earlier, she'd clawed him in the face then spit at him. He'd made the mistake of taking her gag off to try and give her some water. Well now she couldn't run, claw, or spit he had her so roped up. Running his fingers over his face and on the scraps that were already starting to heal up, he eyed her critically, sizing her up.

"You know, you are pretty hot, for a meat girl you know. Hm, I bet father wouldn't mind if I snacked from you just a little bit. I am hungry after all". Extending his hangs, he hissed at the now terrified girl, swaying on her trussed up feet. Bending towards her neck, he froze suddenly, eyes slowly widening as his ears flickered slightly.

"Shit…what the hell's that…" Hefting the trembling Ayaka over his shoulder he sprinted out the store, looking quickly to both sides. He noted a dust cloud coming down the road about 10 miles behind him then sprinted towards the country toads he's come off of in order to get the rope. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he figured that he had 100 miles left till the temple, a good half hour at full speed which would be difficult to keep, even for him. He's probably go even slower with the girl on his back. Glancing quickly behind him, he narrowed his eyes willing them further sight. Still running full sped down the road; he concentrated on the cloud and saw in the middle of it a small black dot. Willing his vision even further, he made out a humanoid shape running on all fours with a speed no human could ever hope to reach.

"Oof!" Bouncing back and landing on his butt, Tatsuha gasped slightly. Breathing habits still died hard. Looking up, he saw that he'd run into a concrete wall while he was distracted, and had left a rather large dent in it in the shape of a human. Shaking his head, Tatsuha stood up and swung Ayaka off the ground and over his shoulder once again. He still marveled at his strength sometimes, never stopping being surprised at the new things he could do. Why, just the other day he'd mastered the art of conjuring fire. Tatsuha just hoped that he would be able to out run the thing behind him. Setting off at a fast jog, Tatsuha cut across some farmer's fields as a hopeful shortcut.

After a few minutes, he glared over at the girl on his shoulder who'd suddenly started flailing her bound limbs and shrieking from behind her gag, her long black hair flying all over the place. "Shut, up" he said dangerously. When she didn't stop he added, "If you don't shut your trap, I'll hit you so hard you'll be sans jaw. Then, I'll deliver the jawless wonder to my father to deal with. That way, you'll miss any chance of smocking with that thing back there that seems hell bent on coming to get you. Is that what you want?" Falling silent, Ayaka went limp, seemingly defeated for the moment. "That's better," he growled, adding a little tooth to the picture. Increasing his speed, he felt rather uneasy; had that thing back there heard the meat girl's distress call? Tatsuha hoped not, it'd make this all so much harder.

10 minutes later, he glanced back down the road and almost tripped in surprise, something that a vampire doesn't do very often. Only about 5 miles behind him was the thing and it seemed to be gaining quickly. Glaring, Tatsuha looked around. It was time for a stand. Seeing a small grove of trees ahead, Tatsuha dashed in there with Ayaka who was now flailing desperately again on his shoulder. Taking Ayaka off his shoulder he stood her up in front of him, steadying her as she swayed on tied feet. Suddenly, he backhanded her, not quite with full fore, to the mouth. She fell to the ground, blood trailing out of her mouth, unconscious. Running a finger lightly down her chin on top of the blood, he smeared it around her chin until she looked like she'd been on the loosing end of a fight with a brick wall. Lifting his finger up to his mouth, he licked the blood off slowly, savoring it. Shaking his head to clear it, he picked up Ayaka then set her down in the middle of a clearing. Tatsuha quickly gathered up dry brush and laid it in a circle around her, about 5 feet away from her on all sides and almost 10 feet thick. Once finished, he hopped up into a tree above her, concealing himself and hoping fervently that his plan would work. Picking up a small twig, he concentrated on it fiercely and grinned toothily when it burst into flames. It would work.

Blowing out the twig, he glanced down the road and saw the thing slow down as it came up to the grove of trees and sniff at the air. Tatsuha stared at him. He looked human. He was about 5'10" with long reddish hair and was wearing torn jeans and a leather vest. Tatsuha licked his blood-covered lips. Maybe his father would let him bring this…human…back as a pet. He sure looked luscious enough.

(Change of POV to hunter)

Slowing down outside the small clump of trees, the hunter sniffed the air. He could smell the carcass and the girl in there as well as the stench of spilt blood. He growled, praying to his many gods that he wasn't too late. Looking in the trees, he saw a small clearing in which lay Ayaka at the center. Noting his surrounding, he saw the circle of brush around her but didn't see any sign of the carcass that was surely in hiding. Creeping closer, eyes darting to both sides, his ears searched desperately for any sound. Coming to the edge of the clearing he hesitated, looked at Ayaka, then froze seeing the blood smeared over her chin. Nobody hurt her and got away with it. Blind with rage, the hunter pulled a knife out of his belt and raced to Ayaka, scooping her up and checking for a pulse. In an instant, the air around him got hot from flames, very hot. Spreading quickly through the dry brush put into a circle, the hunter and girl were soon surrounded in flames.

Laughs came from the tree above him. "Hey hotty! I hope you like it hot cause it's just going to get hotter! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can surrender and I'll take you both to my father's house only in chains, or you can pass out from smoke and I'll take you bloody and unconscious to my father's house. It's your choice, now choose!" Squinting above him, the hunter picked out a dark shape perched on the branches above him. Letting out a guttural growl, he launched the knife at the shape, gripped Ayaka tightly and leaped over the flames, scorching his feet on the way out.

After making sure Ayaka wasn't on fire, he turned around and checked for the source of the voice. "Come out you coward!" he howled at the trees.

"Well shit man, you didn't follow my rules, that's just not fair…" Leaping out of the trees gracefully came the carcass. He looked only about 18 years old with ear length black hair and sparkling eyes but the hunter knew better; he could be 200 years old for all he knew. He also knew that this carcass didn't need weapons to fight and he'd already lost his first knife earlier. Making a quick decision, he flexed his fingers and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a 6-inch long army knife and flipped it open.

"I think this should be enough to kill you carcass". He saw the other's eyes widen and grinned, perfect.

"Fine, have it your way man, but you would've made a good toy". The hunter's eyes narrowed at the comment then he ran forward, knife at the ready. Feeling the air around him from hot from barely missed fireballs, he knew that sooner or later he'd burst into flames. Not anxious to become a barbeque, he raced to the vampire and quickly cut across his throat on 3 sides then cut through the spinal column, stolen blood now gushing out of the neck. Kicking the pretty boy's severed head away, the hunter stared down, disgusted as the body, ever eternal, quickly dropped down on all fours and searched for its lost head. Walking over the body part in question, the hunter picked it up and looked Tatsuha in the eyes.

"Good fight, didn't quite kill you, but hope to see you soon".

The eyes looked back at him, icy with hatred "Next time, I'll kill her first, then leave mangled body where you'll find her. Then…I'll make you my toy. You're just the feisty cute thing that I'm looking for".

"Don't make me squash your head, I've heard it's painful for you carcasses to put that back together". Tatsuha glared at him then snapped at his fingers with his pointed teeth. Dropping the head, the hunter walked back over to Ayaka who was still unconscious. Slitting the ropes with his bloody knife, he massaged her limbs to get the blood flowing again then took her gag off. Scooping her up, he headed back down the road, careful to wipe most of the blood off her chin before he reached a small town.

Stopping at an inn, he paid for the room with some money that Sakano'd given him and then went up to his room. Setting Ayaka down on th sole bed, he went into the bathroom to clean up. Coming back a whole less bloody, he saw that she was sitting up on the bed, looking around warily. When he entered the room, she spun around on the bed, large brown eyes wide. Freezing, she looked him over and he moved closer, unsure how she felt.

"H-Hiro?" He nodded hesitantly then jumped as she ran to him and hugged his tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kissing him soundly she whispered "I knew you'd come, thank you, oh my god, thank you…"

He hugged her back softly, not wanting to hurt her "I was worried I'd be too late. When Sakano told me, he'd already gotten a fairly good head start. I…I didn't want anything to happen to you". He ran his hands lightly through her hair, careful not to scratch her with his claws. He was just glad to hold her in his arms. "Ayaka, did he…do anything to you?"

She shook her head "No Hiro, he just really scared me". He sighed in relief and put his nose in the nook of her neck, just breathing in her scent and making curious little sounds, almost like he was purring.

(Change of POV)

Doing a slow but methodical search, Tatsuha's body soon found his misplaced head that…that…thing had severed from him. Placing it on his neck in approximately the right position, he felt the tendons begin to snap back together. Blinking, he looked around and experimentally turned his head, feeling even more arteries and even his windpipe fuse back together. If need be, his head could be detached again and put back on properly by professionals if he hadn't done it right. It would be painful, but it would work. Growling, he headed back towards his temple, which was only 20 minutes away. Tatsuha figured he'd lay low awhile then try again sometime. He didn't really feel like facing his father anyways. In his old age (1575 years to be exact) the old man was beginning to become quite ornery.

Setting off at a quick jog, he figured that he'd get a few blondes to come to his temple house that night and get maybe a few liters out of both of them. Usually it was almost too easy; everyone trusted a priest and any run of the mill story about baptism or something would bring the girls running, especially when the priest was as cute as he was. Tatsuha ran his hand over his neck where a slight line was where it was healing. Good, he didn't want any scaring; it would just ruin his image.

Maybe he'd run over to Yuki's to spend the night. He looked over to the horizon and saw it was still dark '_good, still another few hours to go'._ Changing directions, he headed back towards the center of town, towards Yuki's house. He knew Yuki's new brat, what was his name, Shuichi would just love his visit. Tatsuha licked his pointed fangs. Well, Shuichi wouldn't have much of a choice. Maybe, if he hurried, he'd "stumble" in on some make up boy love scene, one where they'd be licking each other's wounds as well as each other. Tatsuha grinned and speed up, fangs extending more to the point of hanging over his lip slightly. That would be something to look forward to.

EEYYAAHHH! I'm done! Get me some aspirin because my back's killin' is for this! But, I am rather pleased with the way it turned out. Personally, I'm just in love with Tatsuha, I love his spunky nature (which I've tried to give voice to in this chapter) and everything about him. Anyways, please review! I don't know what's going to happen next chapter, I only know that Shuichi and Yuki'll be in it. That's it, no more; I'm going to bed. Sayonara!


	14. Melodrama

_Moon Light's Call_

Bonsoir mes amis! I'm feeling rather writeful (is that a word?) this evening so I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter in Moon Light's Call. I've been writing a chapter for my other story, The Nightmare of Forever, so I haven't visited this one in awhile. For all of those with bad memory, last chapter saw the brief the departure of Tatsuha with his head, and Ayaka reunion with the hunter who was revealed to be none other than Hiro! I also ended the rather short fight with Kitazawa that Yuki and Shuichi were fighting with the help of the rocket wielding K. I really don't think anything rather important's going to happen this chapter, but I really don't know, so happy reading!

Standing up, he walked over to the scorch mark and glared down at it. "Good bye sensei". Turning away from it, he walked out to the balcony and jumped over the side of the balcony gracefully and vanished into the night.

"Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi sprinted along and jumped after him, squealing the whole way down to the street.

Landing on all fours, Shuichi howled in pain as his ankle snapped under him.

"Brat, you just had to get hurt now…" Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki looking down at him scornfully. Whimpering in pain, Shuichi stumbled up till he was standing.

"Yukiii, it hurts!"

"Not my fault brat"

"Yukiiiii!" eyes watering dangerously with red tinted tears, Shuichi gave Yuki a look that he just couldn't resist.

"Brat…" picking Shuichi up, he cradled him bride style and started off towards home. Sighing happily, Shuichi proceeded to nip playfully at Yuki's neck.

"Do that anymore and I'll drop you, you little-"

"But Yuki! I need some blood or I won't heal properly!"

Yuki gave him a look that would halt an avalanche in it's path "Yeah fucking right. It's just a sprain, you'll be healed by next nightfall".

"Aw Yuki, you're ruining it…" Arriving at his home, Yuki walked through the still ruined doorway and threw Shuichi rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Looking around, Yuki looked for something to block out the sunlight from the outside that would soon be coming in through the ruined doorway. Finally deciding on a bookcase, Yuki dragged it over to the doorway and effectively blocked off any light seeking to kill their undead souls. Smiling satisfactly, Yuki turned around and saw Shuichi on the bed playing thoughtfully with the chains that were screwed into the wall above their bed. Smirking, Yuki walked over to the bed and stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for Shuichi to notice. Finally, Shuichi turned around and looked at him those large violet eyes of his.

"Bring back memories brat?"

Shuichi nodded, running a finger over his fang thoughtfully "mm, that was from when a was a helpless human though. But now since I'm a vampire…" he tested the handcuffs to see if he could bend them. Seeing that he couldn't, he let out a nervous chuckle "Maybe I'm still not quite strong enough..."

"You wanna try that thought out?"

"Huh?" Yuki moved over him in a flicker of a second. Licking Shuichi's cheek tantalizingly, Yuki ran a slender white hand slowly down the young vampire's chest. While Shuichi was preoccupied with the new pleasure that his body was receiving, Yuki reached up with his other hand and in a blink had both of Shuichi's hands into the handcuffs. Sitting back, Yuki took a thoughtful look over Shuichi's now helpless body.

"Mm, just delightful" carefully he flicked his tongue over one of his fangs so that a small trail of blood ran over his lips and down his chin.

"Yukiii! Let me go!" Shuichi struggled against the chains, unnerved to learn that his supernatural body could still be chained with the same chains that had hindered him as a blood slave.

Leaning over his now helpless body, Yuki slowly started kissing Shuichi's neck, leaving behind a trail of kisses and blood. Shivering with silent ecstasy, Shuichi instantly shut up. Feeling this abandonment, Yuki smirked and moved from Shuichi's neck up to his mouth and capturing his mouth in a mix of pleasure and blood. Running his tongue roughly through Shuichi's mouth, Yuki moved carefully and cut his tongue once more.

Straining now against the chains, Shuichi passionately kissed Yuki, hungrily lapping up the blood at the same time. Yuki was now in a state of utter abandonment and quickly tore off Shuichi's shirt, quickly followed by his pants, continuing to trail blood kisses down Shuichi's chest, Yuki moved his hands down further, delighting in the small hisses of delight coming out of Shuichi's mouth.

"wow, this just keeps getting better…"

Yuki's head flew up and he turned around quickly, seeking out the source of the voice.

"Oh my bad! Didn't mean to interrupt! Please, continue, it was just getting good".

"Get the fuck out of my house Tatsuha". Sitting in a chair less than 5 feet away was Tatsuha who was looking quite adeptly at Shuichi's current 'predicament'.

"No way bro, this is just too great. Besides, I need a place to crash for a few days while the whole Ayaka thing blows over" Tatsuha stood up, stretched and walked towards the kitchen.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Aw don't be like that Eiri! Mm, got anything to eat? Oh! Blonde!" Rifling through the fridge, Tatsuha pulled out a blood pack and tore off the top with his teeth. "Too bad it's not fresh, oh well…" he looked over at Yuki and Shuichi who were still on the bed, shooting looks of death and evil thoughts at him "Oh don't mind me, please continue" he pulled out a chair, turned it around backwards, and straddled it so that he now had a front row view of the bed. Taking a big gulp from the blood pack, he drained it completely then threw it over his shoulder into the wastebasket in the kitchen.

"Tatsuha, get the fuck out before I get you out myself"

"Aw bro, lighten up! I just had a terrible, mind blowing…er…separating day".

Yuki sighed "I don't feel like interpreting your riddles today"

"Fine, you know that Ayaka meat chick that I got to take back to the Uesagi clan? Well it turns out she had this wicked ass boyfriend that kind of…" he finished in a quick breath "ripedmyheadoffandtookherback…"

This caused Yuki to finally get off the bed, which really annoyed him. He'd really been looking forward to a smut filled night with his blood mate "You fuckin idiot, I knew this would happen sooner or later"

"Yeah well, can I crash here or not?"

Yuki frowned, looking troubled but finally shrugged, family was family after all "fine, but you can't take the bed, and you have to leave whenever I tell you to"

"WHEEE!" Tatsuha ran over and fly jumped onto the couch, causing it to shake violently.

"Yukii! I don't want him here!" Shuichi pulled on his chains violently, determined to get free of the humiliating situation.

"Aw why not Shu-chan? I promise I won't cause too much trouble!" Tatsuha sulked on the couch, staring at Shuichi with puppy dog eyes. This didn't really work too well since his eyes were a pitch black and it just made him seem more eternal. Frowning, he switched tactics, sidling off the couch and onto the bed, planning to savor the moment while Shuichi was still chained to the wall. As soon as Tatsuha started moving, Shuichi went into defensive, baring his miniature fangs like a hissing cat. This just caused Tatsuha greater amusement "Aw, what are you going to do? Hit me? Oh, wait, you can't, cause your fuckin' tied up!"

"Go get him Shindou" Yuki smirked and pulled out a cigarette, standing off to the side, not really planning to step in unless Tatsuha went too far. This was far too amusing. Besides, Shuichi being tied just seemed really kinky.

Shuichi barely heard this advice flinged at him from his master turned lover. He was too busy growling throatily at the threat that was in front of him.

"Oh come on Shu-chan, why don't we play that game like before? You know, the one were I'm Yuki, and you're Ryuiichi?" This was as much as Shuichi could take and he lunged to the end of the chains length and sunk his teeth into the careless Tatsuha's neck, causing the later to howl in surprise. Not liking the feeling of being drained, Tatsuha tried to pull away but so found out that Shuichi had a mouth like a bulldog, and wasn't planning on letting go and the only way to get free would be to lose a good chunk of his neck.

Shuichi happily sucked on Tatsuha's throat, admiring the strong, age old vampire blood that was now coursing through his mouth and into his veins. Finally after what seemed like a life time to both the drainer and the victim, Shuichi pulled back, feeling very bloated at the moment. Sighing contentedly, he sat back until his back was resting on the wall then gave the nearly drained Tatsuha a hard kick to the back that made him fly off the bed and onto the opposite wall.

"Nice on brat" Yuki finished with the cigarette and stubbed it out on a near by ash tray. Coming over to the bed, he leaned over Shuichi who's face was now flushed with the new blood coursing through his veins. Unlocking the chains, Yuki carefully got him out of them and let him drop to the bed, exhausted at the moment while the blood went to work repairing his broken ankle. Getting off the bed, he went to stand over his brother who was still lying on the floor.

"You going to fuck with my blood slave again?" Shuichi made a little noise of protest from the bed, but Yuki ignored him, kicking his brother impatiently. "Well?"

Tatsuha's mouth barely moved, but Yuki could just make out a "fuck you".

He smirked "yeah, same to you". Straitening up, Yuki went over to his fridge and rufled through until he found an un-opened blood pack. Tossed over to Tatsuha, it landed in front of his face.

"If you want blood, then there you go" Smirking, Yuki shook his head and looked away from his brother who's arm was twitching in attempts to move. Looking around, he caught sight of Shuichi who was still snoozing on the bed. _'mm, just delectable…'_

Woot! Finished in one night! A new record for me! I hope you guys liked it! Not much really happened, but it was rather good (at least I think so…). Well! Let me know what you think! Thankies to all my previous readers!


	15. Connections

_Moon Light's Call_

/sighs/ Curses to all teachers and anything else affiliated with EOCs… I've been studying my ass off for about a week now and decided what the hell, I've studied enough, so I came back here to my horrendously slow laptop and decided to start on my next chapter. Anyways, I apologize deeply to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter to come out for so long, but! Here it is now, so have fun!

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…**

Shuichi stirred lightly and yawned, letting his fangs fully extend in what was surely to be a truly fearsome vampire yawn. Next to him on the rumpled bed lay Yuki who was still deeply asleep after a rather busy night. On the floor next to them was the only truly awake person in the house, Tatsuha. Sitting up on the floor, he sucked contentedly on the neck of a rather unfortunate solicitor who'd wandered up at near midnight to their house. Finishing with the meat sack, he pushed it away from him moodily and stared up at the bed where his brother and that…that…boy now slept.

He'd heard them during the night through his blood depraved mind as they made love over and over again until even their undead bodies were past the point of exhaustion and they fell onto the bed, quickly asleep. He on the other hand had slowly been inching his head towards the bag of blood that his brother had thrown mere inches from his face. The torment that it offered, being able to see the life giving fluid inches from his face, yet unable to reach it, was truly a new torture to him. Finally he'd been able to grab a hold of it and eagerly bit a hole in the bag, quickly lapping up the fluid inside. It was then that the doorbell rang and using his renewed strength, Tatsuha had quickly killed the man, not even bothering to quell the fear of his victim, but rather just letting go to the animal inside of him and gnawing the man's neck apart.

Now though, he planned to get as far away from his brother and that idiotic boy toy of his. He wanted nothing more to do with them. Heading out the door, he paused as a voice rang out

"It's funny what having your head ripped off and your blood drained will do to you. I never envisioned you as a coward."

Tatsuha turned around, face solemn "Whatever, I'm off. You and your fuck buddy have a jolly old time…later bro".

Another voice piped up from behind Yuki "You know, you could always get a blood slave. That should make you feel better".

Mulling it over, Tatsuha found that he had to agree with the twerp "Whatever twerp, I'm off". With that, Tatsuha turned and walked out the door and quickly dissolved into the night in a flash of black cloth.

Shuichi shrugged and curled back underneath the warm covers instantly falling back asleep. Yuki however, was not so easily put back to sleep and after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, he shrugged and got up, carefully putting the covers back over Shuichi. Walking into the kitchen, he lit up a cigarette and sucked in a breath of the death giving smoke into his already dead lungs and sighed, sitting down in a chair. Reaching to the wall beside him, he picked up the phone, he quickly dialed a number out of memory.

"Hello?"

"He- Yuki! Is that you?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd catch up on old times…"

"Listen, I'm free right now, would you like to come eat with me? I know this great park where there's always at least one person by themselves".

Yuki looked over at the loudly snoring figure on his bed "No, I think I'll have to do that some other time. I just, wanted to talk right now". He sighed and snubbed out the glowing cigarette on a nearby ashtray.

"Of course Yuki, is something the matter? It's not that Shindou kid that you acquired is it?"

That got a small chuckle out of him "No, it was someone else…Do you remember Kitazawa?"

There was a silence on the other end and then "Of course I do, I was there, remember?"

"I know Tohma, I know…"

(Switch of POV! Woot woot!)

Hiro stirred on his bed and looked over at the form next to him of Ayaka, the only human ever to truly show him kindness. Sighing contentedly, he turned over on his side looked down at his chest where there'd been a large gash earlier that night. Like always though, it'd healed within the hour, showing one of the rare advantages of his mixed blood. Getting up off the bed, he walked over to the dirty window of the hotel and pushed aside the curtain blocking his view. Looking out, he saw the lights still flashing in the distance where firemen were desperately attempting to put out the fire in the forest that would later be reported as "set on fire by young hooligans from the next town over" by the old men down by the stores.

Letting the curtain fall back into place, Hiro turned back around and saw that Ayaka was sitting up on her bed and looking at him. Smiling lightly, Hiro walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Ayaka nodded "Yeah, I think I just sprained my arm…I guess I'm lucky he didn't break it." Her face darkened slightly as she thought about him. She'd only been freed from him for a few hours and the thought of him still troubled her.

Hiro sighed and kissed her lightly "Don't worry about it, he's gone now, I've made sure of that…"

**I know! It's too short! But ah well, more to come later, I PROMISE! Anywho, hope you guys liked this mini chapter and see ya'll next time. Toodals!**


	16. The Recovery

AHAHAHHA!!! I'M BACK!!! It's only been…2½ years o.0. Oh well. Now I'm older and wiser. Well…older at least. I was looking back at my story and finally got up the nerve to write another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm REALLY out of practice, so I'm sorry if the personality of the characters is changed at all, I'll try and fix it as best as I can. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…**

That got a small chuckle out of him "No, it was someone else…Do you remember Kitazawa?"

There was a silence on the other end and then "Of course I do, I was there, remember?"

"I know Tohma, I know…"

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? You haven't…seen him have you?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated"

Tohma sighed into the phone "It always is with him. Would you rather meet? I have a free day…" Yuki could hear a shuffling of papers in the background "well, it looks like I can fit you in on Wednesday. I work always work late anyways. Would that work?"

"Yeah, whatever. Not much to talk about anyways. Nothing I can't handle on my own"

Tohma chuckled "Oooof course not Yuki! Never said you couldn't. So! Let's say…1am, my office?"

Yuki grunted. Not knowing what else to say, he said good-bye and hung up the phone. Getting another cigarette out of his shirt pocket, Yuki lit it up and sat back, surveying the room in front of him as he took a long drag. Shuichi had gone back to sleep, a little ball on the bed of rumpled covers. Smirking slightly, Yuki flicked the ashes into a cup that was nearby. His eyes wandered over the rest of the room, and rested on the bloodstain on the floor.

"Damn…now I'll have to call in a cleaner." Yuki shook his head and took another drag of the cigarette. There was only a certain amount of times you could call in a cleaner about spilled "tomato juice" before they started to get suspicious. Besides, blood just didn't come out as well as juice did, and any cleaner worth well, anything, would be able to see it for what it really is. Unfortunately, the blood really didn't go well with the current décor, so it'd have to go. With a sigh, Yuki put out the cigarette and got up, walking over to the cupboard to look for a phonebook. Flipping through the pages, he picked a place at random and dialed the number, not even looking at the name.

"Hello! This is Sakano! I'm here to help you with any of your bloody messy needs! Got a spill that needs to disappear? Don't worry! We'll appear and you'll never even hear!"

Yuki stared at the phone, unable to believe what he was hearing. Finally he put the phone back to his ear.

"-llo! Hello! Can you hear me?!?!?! K!! Your damn phone isn't working anymore! What the hell am I paying you for?!"

Yuki cleared his throat.

"Oh! Your still there! Excellent. How can I help you?"

"So Sakano, you run a cleaning business too. Tell me, is there anything you don't do?"

There was silence on the other end, then "Yuki? Oh I'm so glad to hear from you! What are you doing calling this line though? You should be calling the other one if you need me."

"Well, I was under the impression that this was a clean up business"

"Ahhh, so that's what you need. Well of course! I'll be over right away. Free of charge of course. You are aiding me in finding my assistant. Still haven't heard from her of Hiro though…should be soon though!"

Yuki massaged his temples "Just…get over here and clean the damn thing up."

"Sure thing! Be over there in a jiffy!"

Hearing a click on the other side, Yuki hung up the phone, shaking his head. '_Of all the places to call…'_ Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the bed and sat down, laying a hand on the sleeping body of Shuichi, who just turned over in his sleep.

"Sleep well…"

(Switch of POV)

Hiro sighed and kissed her lightly "Don't worry about it, he's gone now, I've made sure of that…" Ayaka smiled up at him, but didn't look completely convinced. Hiro let it go. If he'd been in the position she was, he was sure that he wouldn't believe him either. Hugging her tightly, he smiled. "So! Do you feel like breakfast yet? I know you've been through a lot, but that shouldn't affect your appetite too much."

Ayaka giggle "Yeah…I could use some food. Just…no ketchup. Or…red food for that matter. I don't want to be reminded of him…" She sighed and looked at the ground. Hiro's face darkened and he hugged her even tigher.

"I think food is a good idea then. It might not make you forget him, but it'll at least make you feel better". Ayaka nodded and they got off the bed. Hiro put his arm around her waist, as if he was trying to comfort and protect her at the same time. Walking outside of the hotel room, they looked around.

"Um…now that I think about it…I don't know where a food place is". Hiro looked at her sheepishly, and she returned it with a hesitant smile.

"That's okay. Maybe we should just get back to the city. I'm sure Sakano is worried about us".

Hiro nodded and looked around "Uh, oops. I just remembered. I didn't exactly drive here." Ayaka gave him a strange look and he elaborated, "Well, I heard that you were missing, and I guess I just went crazy. The animal side of me surfaced, and I just flat out ran. I couldn't even think." He looked at her "I guess we'll have to catch a bus back. Sorry…"

Ayaka hugged him, "it's fine. As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe". Hiro closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

**Well? How'd you like it? I actually like this one better than some of my previous chapters. It doesn't seem as rushed to me. I dunno. Feedback pls? Thnx XP**

**See you next time!!!**


	17. The Cleanup

_Moon Light's Call_

Hey all. I'm baaack! I know, one update every 2 years is pretty pathetic. But I plan to finish up this story finally. So yeah .

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters drawn by the artist known as Maki Murakami. But, my story, so copy it and die…**

-----

Yuki massaged his temples "Just…get over here and clean the damn thing up."

"Sure thing! Be over there in a jiffy!"

Hearing a click on the other side, Yuki hung up the phone, shaking his head. 'Of all the places to call…' Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the bed and sat down, laying a hand on the sleeping body of Shuichi, who just turned over in his sleep.

"Sleep well…"

At these words, Shuichi turned over in his sleep, drooling slightly as he dreamed of chasing Yuki. Shaking his head, Yuki stood up and walked over to the couch, waiting on Sakano to arrive. In mere minutes, a knock came from outside.

"Knock knock!! You're cleaning la-uh…man is here! I'm here to bring about the sunshine happiness back into your room". With a sigh, Yuki got up and preceded to unlock the door to what he knew would be an overabundance of cheer and happiness.

"Shut up you idiot. You'll wake mini-vamp over there." Yuki opened the door only to find Sakano in the doorway dressed in a pink cleaning lady outfit.

"Oh don't worry, he's probably so tuckered out from all your _vigorous _activities that nothing I do will even shift him. And in case you're wondering, I don't always dress up this lovely for customers! You're just a special case as always." With this, Sakano pinched Yuki's cheek and bounced into the room carrying a large bucket of cleaning supplies. "Now where is this area that require atten- oh that must be it. The uh…large body shaped pool of red stuff. No worries! It'll be gone soon enough and you can get back to your happy carefree lives". With this statement, Sakano went to work, whistling cheerfully as he began to clean up the dark stain.

Rubbing his temple, Yuki moved out of the way so he wouldn't have to be around the happiness that emanated from the man. Moving to the kitchen, Yuki pulled up a chair and sat down, slouching over as he pulled yet another cigarette out and light up. Sitting back, he took a deep, well, breath, and exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke out around him. From behind him, the sounds of cheerful whistling were accompanied by rather loud snores from the now unconscious Shuichi. In a few hours, Yuki knew he would be awake and hungering for more blood. And of course, being the mature vampire in the matter, Yuki would have to procure said blood. Not really looking forward to a night stalking humans with a hyper now dead teenager, he decided that the best course of action was to draw blood ahead of time and bring it back.

His course of action decided on, Yuki took one more inhale of smoke, snubbed out the butt, and stood up. Yuki walked over to a small, unobtrusive cabinet and opened it, showing inside a kit that some blood bank was probably missing at that moment. Pulling out the bag, needle, and tubing, Yuki stuffed them into a jacket pocket. Instead of having to face the cheerfulness once more, Yuki turned instead to the window, opened it, and gracefully leaped out to the street several stories below. Yuki landed below with a soft patter of feet and stood, straightening his clothes as he did. No use stalking if you didn't look your best. _Yeah…just like no use having a blood slave only to turn it into a vamp. No new blood from avenue now is there…_ Yuki shook his head and walked down the street, eyes wary for some unknowing passerby who would do. This thought had been coming to his mind recently. For in truth, he really had bought Shuichi in the first place as a pure blood slave. And instead of happily keeping him a source of food, he acted rashly and turned him into yet another mouth to feed. Yuki shoved these thoughts out of his head as a young woman walked down the street, eyes lowered. Perfect.

"Excuse me miss, but I appear to me lo- AHHHHHH! Son of a-!!" Yuki cried out in pain and grabbed at his eyes as they felt like they were burning from his sockets.

"That teaches you to sneak up on women at this hour!" The woman had apparently been holding a can of mace in her hand for protection from strangers during the night. Yuki growled frighteningly and straightened up, forcing himself not to be weak and cry like a little baby. The woman gave a little meep, and took off full speed down the road. Well, full speed for a human that is. Yuki caught up to her in a flash and knocked her against a wall, pinning her there.

"Woman. That. Was. My. Eye." Using his full force of persuasion, Yuki looked straight into her frightened eyes and glared into them until they slackened into an unfocused look. Lowering her to the pavement, Yuki got out the blood drawing equipment and inserted the needle. All the he had to do now was wait.

(Switch of PoV)

Ayaka hugged him, "it's fine. As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe". Hiro closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He felt Ayaka smile against him then she pulled back. "Really though, I am hungry. Do you think we could go ask someone were there's some food?"

Hiro chuckled and unwrapped his arms from her. "You really do know how to speak to me." Taking her hand, Hiro led the way out the door and towards fuller stomachs. After successfully being directed to an IHOP and eating till bursting, Hiro found a phone to use and dialed in the number for Moon Light's Call. Leaning against the wall as it rang, Hiro watched Ayaka, smiling slightly as she looked out the window.

"Moon Light's Call for all your vampire needs, blah blah blah, what." It was obviously K on the other side and he was tired of playing shop.

"K, it's me. Hiro. I got Ayaka back safely. We don't really have a way to get back though, is there some way you guys can come get us or send a car?"

"Oh well if it isn't little wolfie. Yeah, we can figure something out. Maybe I'll send the dog catcher by" a chuckle came through the line "serious though. I'll send a driver by as soon as possible. Where you guys at?" Hiro told him and hung up, walking back to the table.

Ayaka smiled and turned back to him. "So we're going back now?" Hiro nodded. "What'll happen once we go back? Will they put you, back in that place?" Hiro shuddered, thinking of his small room back at Moon Light's Call where he'd been kept.

"Preferably not. I'll talk to Sakano and see what we can work out".

The creative juices have stopped for the night. But now that it's summer, I plan to keep writing until this story is finished (FINALLY!). So expect semi (weekly?) updates. Who knows, keep tuned. Reviews?


End file.
